Is It All Just Pretend?
by ConverseWithMyDress
Summary: Shane is livid when his ex girlfriend comes on tour with Connect Three. So what does he do? He asks Mitchie to pretend they are in a loving relationship. But what happens when sparks fly in unexpected places? Love triangles of course. Smitchie Shane/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Howdy, so I just finished my first story and am already missing writing, so here we are a brand spanking new story! Is there any need for me to say I don't own anything? Well I don't.

Reviews would be amazingly appreciated, even if you absolutly hate it...let me know and i'll stop :)  
Enjoy. x

* * *

**_Is It All Just Pretend? _**

_Chapter 1: Plans. _

"Has Shane Grey really changed his ways? Well, we will find that out soon enough because their sold out US tour starts tomorrow"

Mitchie was sat curled up on the sofa, a smirk plastered upon her features as the presenters of Hot tunes TV speculated the new behaviour of the famous Rock star Shane Grey. Had the wild, bad boy of Connect three truely been tamed or had he remained in the mindset of a pompous, arrogant jerk? Mitchie let a small chuckle glide out of her mouth as an image of Shane Grey kicking a chair, his face twisted in anger and fury appeared on the screen. He really had changed. Mitchie couldn't even imagine the Shane Grey she had come to know doing such a thing. When she thought of Shane Grey she thought of the guy who had sung to her with the deepest intensity in his eyes. The guy who had become her best friend and the guy who had given her a second chance, and had pulled her from the wave of lies and deceit she had thought she would drown in. Shane Grey was the farthest thing from a jerk, or at least, he was now.

"Mitchie sweetie, are you packed?" Connie Torres entered the room, her eyes glistening with tears as she stared lovingly at her teenage daughter. Her _beautiful _teenage daughter.

"Yeah I have" Mitchie replied in a trance like state, her eyes fixated on the television. "Oh, mum don't cry!" Mitchie gasped as she finally met her mum's gaze, she dropped the remote immediately and enveloped her mother in a hug. "I'm not going to be gone that long!" Mitchie whispered into her hair.

"I know, but I'm going to miss you! I mean you're only sixteen, and you're off with Rock Stars gallivanting around the country." Mitchie laughed as she pulled away, wiping away her mums fallen tear. She couldn't help the shot of excitement that burst ecstatically through her body, the wait becoming completely unbearable. She had been sat downstairs, her bags packed and ready for almost two hours now and she still had another hour to indure. Another hour until the boys and Caitlyn Gellar would be at her door, whisking her off on the Connect Three tour.

"I'll miss you to mum" She said honestly, not being able to control the large smile that dominated her face.

"Oh, they're here." Connie sniffed as she stared out of the window. Mitchie spun around, following her mothers gaze, a small excited gasp forcing it's way through her plump, rosy lips.

"Why is he early?" Mitchie queried, as she watched Shane Grey slide out of his limo and traipse up her path. She stood still, her body shaking slightly with anticipation as she waited for the doorbell, not wanting to seem too eager. The doorbell finally echoed around the house, her heart beating feverishly as she leapt through the hall.

"Hi" Mitchie expressed as she opened the door, her eyes falling upon the sad smile upon Shane's face. Mitchie beamed as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a hug. It was then she realised just how much she had missed him, his laugh, his smile, everything about him. Of course it was normal to miss your best friend, but after only two days of separation?

"Did you miss me?" Mitchie asked as she pulled away, desperate to lighten the mood that seemed tainted with misery.

"Yeah, look we need to talk" Shane uttered, his eyes filled with depression and sorrow.

"Erm, sure" Mitchie said slowly. "Come in" She stood aside, opening the door a little more to let him in. "That door there" She muttered, as he walked into her living room, sitting nervously and stiffly upon her sofa.

"So what's up?" Mitchie queried, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what they could possibly need to talk about. She feared that she was no longer allowed on the tour, meaning she would have to return to her monotonous life sooner than she had hoped.

"Have you heard of Ruby Jackson?" Shane asked as he looked down at his hands that were bundled into his lap.

"Yeah" Mitchie replied, disgust evident on her face. Ruby Jackson was a singer and the type of person you knew was a conceited, self-centred diva.

"Well, erm, we used to date. But we broke up a couple of weeks before I went to Camp Rock" Shane muttered as he scrapped his hand through his hair anxiously.

"Ok?" Mitchie said slowly, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she took a seat next to Shane, her hand resting on his own, urging him to continue.

"My agent thought it would be a good idea for her to tour with us, and when we ended things I assumed that wouldn't be the case anymore, but apparently not" Shane whispered, loathing dripping uncontrollably from his words.

"Oh, I see. So she's coming on the tour?" Mitchie asked, receiving a slow and sad nod from Shane. "I take it things ended badly?"

"To say the least. She dumped me, and then assumed I would never find love again and that I'd never get over the 'most perfect creation on the earth' "Shane spat, his hands raising viciously to perform the quotations.

"So she thinks you're still in love with her?" Mitchie asked, trying to soak in every piece of information.

"Yep. And I'm not. Not at all. I mean I was planning on ending it with _her_ for god's sake! And know I have to see her everyday for the next month, and to make matters worse she's going to crucify for being single and assume that it's due to my undying love for her!" Shane shouted, jumping up from his seat on the sofa as he began to pace.

"Oh" Was all Mitchie managed to say, what could she say? "If there's anything I can do Shane." Mitchie offered, Shane nodded at her warmly before continuing his pacing.

"Well you could-" Shane began but then shook his head. "Never mind"

"No, what?" Mitchie interrogated, her eyes studying his frenzied form.

"No nothing, I can't ask you that" Shane told her calmly, his feet still dragging him fleetingly around the living room.

"Shane, I'm you're best friend, you can ask me anything" Mitchie said softly and sincerely, causing Shane to stop, his head twisting to see her.

"Ok" Shane whispered as he took a deep breath "Would you- maybe- you don't have to, you can say no if you want to…….but be my girlfriend?" Shane blurted out, his eyes moving furiously around the room as he avoided Mitchies gaze.

"W-what?" Mitchie stuttered, her throat tightening as she began to imagine.

"Would you pretend to be my girlfriend?" Shane asked, regaining his seated position next to Mitchie.

"Oh" Mitchie whispered, turning to look at him, forcing a small smile onto her face as she attempted to hide her disappointment. Wait disappointment? Why was she disappointed? "Sure, why not?" Mitchie replied, shaking the confusion and friendship breaking thoughts from her mind.

"You will?" Shane asked, his eyes sparkling with gratitude.

"Of course" Mitchie smiled, her mind still trying to decipher the empty feeling in her heart.

"Thanks so much Mitch" Shane declared, kissing her swiftly on the cheek. Mitchie looked down immediately as she felt a flush rise to her cheeks. Why was she blushing?

"It's ok." Mitchie said as she lifted her head once more. "We better get out stories straight though" Shane nodded as they began to create their tale of romance, the emotions and the dates.

Mitchie studied Shane as he pitched her a very unrealistic reason behind their 'relationship', his face was flawless and his hair was considerably shorter than when she had last seen it, shining hypnotically as the light hit it.

Wait!

Since when did she talk about her best friend like that? Since when did she stare lovingly at him while he spoke? Since when did she perch so close to him? Mitchie knew something was wrong, Mitchie knew that not been normal. But she quickly banished the thoughts from her mind, she needed to focus, she need to concentrate, she needed to stay in character and stay away from such friendship demolishing emotions. Because from this moment on, she was Shane Greys girlfriend.

* * *

A/n: Ok, so let me know what you think and if I should continue or not :)

LoveLoveLove.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Is It All Just Pretend?

_Chapter 2: Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. _

Mitchie awoke with a start, her eyes opening hazily and her forehead resting precariously on the tinted window. Her body was shaking with every swerve of the limo and her eyes heavy with lashings of slumber, she felt her body ache with protest as she attempted to move her stiff neck. But Mitchie finally managed to lift her head off of the window, rubbing her eyes wearily as she cleared her vision, letting her gaze fall upon the other passengers.

Caitlyn was leaning on Nate, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, tightly, protectively and lovingly. She had a content and comfortable smile etched upon her face. Her mostly blonde hair was covering the majority of Nate's chest as she swayed in her sleep, her head rolling playfully over his stomach.

Jason was curled up in the corner, a small whistle being released from his nose with every breath he took. His hands were wrapped tightly around an issue of _Birds weekly_ which, in his conscious hours, he had been intensely intrigued by.

Mitchie laughed slightly at the sight, before turning her head to find Shane by her side, his eyes shut tightly and a perfect image of peace and serenity carved into his features. His dark, thick hair was dangling gracefully over his forehead as Mitchie watched him, his chest rising and falling simply and intoxicatingly, but his eyelids suddenly began to quiver, a small moan escaping from his throat. Mitchie jumped slightly, averting her eyes immediately, not wanting her best friend to know that she had been watching him sleep.

Why _had_ she been watching him sleep?

"Hey" A husky voice muttered, meaning Mitchie could once again return her gaze to the drowsy Rock Star.

"Hiya" She replied cheerily, making sure to keep her voice low so as not to wake the others.

"Get much sleep?" Shane asked, his eyes pushing through the air as he stretched his spine.

"Yeah" She whispered, her mind trying to solve the reasoning behind her mysterious behaviour.

"Good, where are we?"

"I have no idea" Mitchie said honestly, shrugging her shoulders simultaneously.

"You're helpful" Shane said playfully, adding a chuckle as he leant over her stiffening form and pushed a button, ordering the electric window to glide down.

"Crap" Shane cursed following the wave of screams that collided against the limo, a stunning flash of blinding, dazzling lights joining them.

"What the f-" Caitlyn began as she jumped up, her eyes bursting open as she was torn from her sleep in a far from tranquil manner.

"Shut the window!" Nate cut in, muffling Caitlyn's burst of colourful language.

"I'm trying!" Shane snapped as he rammed his hand on the button, which finally succumbed to his attempts, commanding the window to rise up once more.

"Well, that was awesome!" Caitlyn hissed sarcastically as she clawed her hands through her tangled hair. A Caitlyn with very little sleep never was a fun one.

"I think I'm blind!" Mitchie declared half seriously as she wiped her eyes, trying to exile the white lights that appeared with each blink. "How do you cope with that?" She asked, her ears still ringing.

"You get used to it" Nate said casually, placing a chaste kiss upon Caitlyn's cheek, causing her annoyed demeanour to melt away.

"Apparently Jason already has" Caitlyn added, her eyes falling upon Jason who was still deep in slumber, his arms now wrapped intimately around his magazine.

"Jason!" Shane shouted throwing a hat in his direction.

"NOT THE BIRDHOUSE!" Jason shrieked as he leapt up, his eyes ripping open. "Oh, it was just a dream. Thank god" Jason added, a contagious smile sliding upon his face.

"We're here Jase" Shane said with a smirk, shaking his head as he looked at his blissfully happy band mate.

"Oh right" Jason remarked, placing his eyes up against the window. "There is loads of people out there. Are you girls ready for this?" He asked, looking between Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"Yep" Caitlyn said confidently, her tough exterior in its element.

"Yeah" Mitchie added a little unsure if she could handle what was to come, her mind not thinking of the thousands of screaming fan girls just metres away.

"And don't forget about Mitchie and Shane guys" Caitlyn voiced, receiving nods from Jason and Nate.

"Let's go then" Shane declared leaning over and opening the door, allowing Mitchie to slide out.

"Oh. My. God" Mitchie gasped as she was hit by a chorus of untamed, uncontrollable and ear splitting screams.

"Keep moving" Shane whispered into Mitchie's ear, placing his hand securely on the small of her back and pushing her through the crowd. She could feel her clothes being pulled on, her feet lost in a sea of Connect Three obsessives and Connect Three bodyguards.

"What the hell? It's not like I'm the famous one!" Caitlyn shouted, wrenching her hand from the grasp of a tearful teenager.

"Go faster!" Nate boomed through his amused smile.

"I'm going as fast as I bloody well can" Caitlyn snapped back, frustration taking control over the tongue.

"This is insane" Mitchie remarked as she pulled herself through the last of the crowd, bustling past the remaining fans and bursting into the lobby of the hotel.

"You ok?" Shane asked her immediately, his hand pushing the hair away from her face.

"Yeah" She laughed, a little breathless.

"Good" He said sincerely, his eyes gazing down into hers.

"Well that was frikin' fun!" Caitlyn shrieked as she entered the lobby, leaving the throng of screeching girls behind her. Mitchie turned to her friend laughing, watching as she glared ungratefully towards Nate, who simply wrapped his arms around her.

"Ruby is waiting in the bar for you" The boy's agent, David Mills, declared, his finger pointing to a room at the end of the lobby. Nate nodded his acknowledgement and led Caitlyn towards the room, Jason following them as he strode merrily towards the bar.

"Are you sure about this?" Shane asked his voice deep as he turned his entire body around to face Mitchie, intensity in his eyes. She hesitated for a second as her stomach twisted sickeningly.

"Yeah I'm sure," She finally said confidently, ignoring the doubts that plagued her mind.

"Great" Shane replied with a sigh of relief before turning back to face the bar. "Ready?" He questioned, holding his hand out.

"Ready" Mitchie said instantly, entwining her own hand around Shane's, deciding not to question the burst of stimulation that fired up her arm.

And then they walked, hand in hand down the lobby of the hotel, Mitchie's heart beating violently as she feared her emotions wouldn't be realistic enough, but then began to fear that they would be a little to real for her liking.

* * *

"Natey!" Ruby exclaimed as she leapt off of her barstool, striding over to the trio that had just entered the room, her heels crashing loudly against the floor.

"Natey?" Caitlyn spat under her breath, her eyes studying the blonde, women that staggered towards them.

"How's my little Natey?" She questioned, Nate feeling Caitlyn stiffen at the term 'my'.

"I'm alright" Nate murmured, avoiding all eye contact with the tanned women who stood in front of him. "Lets get a drink Caity" He added, his cheery tone returning.

"Sure" Caitlyn said through a smile, as they walked over to the bar, Nates finger grazing over the slither of bare skin that her top didn't quite cover, sending a delighted chill up her spine.

"Jason!" Ruby called, her feet beginning to move over to the uncomfortable looking man by the door.

"Erm, coming Nate" He exclaimed before dashing past Ruby and joining the two by the bar, Caitlyn desperately trying to conceal the laughter that trickled up her throat.

"Well, here comes my favourite Connect Three member" Ruby shrieked as Shane wandered into the room. "I've missed you Sha- who is _that_?" She spat as Mitchie walked through the door, finding no need to disguise the hatred in her tone.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Mitchie" Shane declared joyfully as he pulled Mitchie towards him, their hands still entangled.

"You're girlfriend!?" She spat, raising her thin eyebrows.

"Yes, my girlfriend!" Shane replied, making sure to add a little emphasis to the term. "My girlfriend, Mitchie" He repeated with a slight smirk. The term rolled off his tongue so easily and effortlessly, it fitted. It was right.

"Oh" Ruby muttered, her eyes gazing over Mitchie, silently judging her. Mitchie felt inadequate under her gaze, the beautiful, tall, tanned, slim blonde analysing every inch of her. "Really?" Ruby asked disbelieving, her eyes narrowing as she demanded an answer from Mitchie, who felt herself panicking. Shane looked down at her, increasing the pressure on her hand and giving her a warm, comforting and genuine smile.

"Yes really!" Mitchie snapped back as she returned her glare, mirroring the loathing in her eyes. She then turned her head swiftly to Shane, planting a strong, lingering kiss on his lips before wandering over to Caitlyn, whose mouth was dangling open in shock.

"Well!" Ruby gasped, as she strutted over to her agent, her manicured nails grinding through her hair anxiousl, leaving Shane stood alone. His mouth was slightly agape as he brought his fingers up to touch his tingling lips, his heart beating feverishly against his chest as he watched Mitchie, her beauty radiating through the room as her intoxicating laugh burst from her throat.

Maybe this wasn't such a good plan after all.

* * *

A/n: Ok, i'm gobsmacked by the response i've had for this story. I've had fourteen reviews for the first chapter, 23 alerts and 6 people have already favourited it!!! That is just.....wow! No words to describe. Thank you all so much!!! Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou.

I'm writing this story chapter by chapter so if you have any ideas or anything you want to see in this story then let me know and i'll try and fit it in :)

Reviews would be awesome.

.Love.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Is It All Just Pretend? _**

_Chapter 3: Stomach Bugs, Right? _

Mitchie stood at the bar, her elbow resting causally on the side, her physique was calm, collected and confident, her breathing steady and her face plastered with a genuine smile. But inside, her heart was racing, her stomach completely numb and her lips tingling with anticipation and desire. She could feel Caitlyn's and Nate's startled gazes burning into her, their mouths open slightly as they attempted to comprehend what had just happened.

"Stop looking so shocked" Mitchie said through gritted teeth as she remained poised, brushing her hair elegantly from her eyes. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend, remember" Mitchie added after realising the couple seemed incapable of ceasing their shocked features. "That's what boyfriend and girlfriends do!" she whispered, letting her eyes casually glance over to Ruby, a little worried she could see this display of disbelief, relief flowing through her as she watched Ruby titter out of the room, a strange, panicking man at her heels.

"Yes, but you're not boyfriend and girlfriend" Caitlyn replied, her eyes refusing to regress back to a normal size.

"Well we are for a month" Mitchie said casually. "I know we're not _really _in a relationship but I just want to help Shane out. So start pretending you've seen us kiss before" Mitchie told them both, her words quiet.

"Ok, ok. We're sorry" Caitlyn finally murmured, shaking her head and finally letting her face appear content and regular.

"We'll do better next time" Nate added with a playful yet apologetic smile, a smile that Mitchie found impossible not to laugh at. She nodded at the pair, a loving, thankful grin appearing on her face.

"So what was it like?" Caitlyn suddenly blurted out, grabbing Mitchie's hands. Mitchie looked down at her, biting her lip as she contemplated the explosion that was still underway in her stomach and the numb chill that had taken control of her limbs.

"It was ok." Mitchie eventually settled on, after all, the feelings meant nothing. She was sure of it. She was completely certain that they were insignificant. Weren't they?

"Just ok?" Caitlyn asked, her cheeky, stimulated smile falling.

"Yep, just ok" Mitchie said certainly, her heart increasing in pace as she tried to decipher the strange, unexplainable feeling within her stomach. A stomach bug perhaps? Yes, that was most likely it. "Nothing special" She stated convincingly, with a small nod, her head now settled on the stomach bug scenario. After all, what else could it be?

"Well, that's boring" Caitlyn muttered, swivelling her stool flippantly as she turned to face Nate.

"So your theory wasn't right then." Nate smirked, letting his fingers glide casually over Caitlyn's hairline and framing her glaring face.

"What theory?" Mitchie cut in, narrowing her eyes as she pulled Caitlyn's arm, the stool spinning precariously back round.

"Oh, erm- I just thought that if you were pretending to be his girlfriend you might develop feelings for each other......and then when you kissed for the first time you would confess your love and fall into each others arms." Caitlyn recited, wrapping her arms tightly around herself, receiving a small scoff from Mitchie.

"Who knew you were such a romantic!" Mitchie said a little stunned, her stomach clenching tightly as her heart seemed to flutter at the dream like scenario. "Besides, that won't happen" She said confidently.

"Why?" Caitlyn moaned, stomping her feet amusingly upon the floor.

"Because we're just friends" She stopped abruptly, looking around the room casually before lowering her voice to a whisper. "This is all just pretend"

"But is it?" Caitlyn asked pressingly, leaning closer to Mitchie whose breath had seemed to stop and obstruct her throat. "Is it all just pretend?"

"Yes-yes it is" Mitchie replied calmly, shaking her head firmly at her friends attempts to impersonate cupid.

"Fine!" Caitlyn sighed stubbornly, gaining a smile from her best friend who simply poked her nose.

"Go play cupid elsewhere!" She smirked, sliding her tongue out.

"I'll play right here thanks" Caitlyn whispered coyly under her breath as she turned away from her friend, letting her legs swing from left to right, her body moving mischievously with the turn of the stool.

* * *

Ruby stalked down the halls, her heels crashing murderously against the floor as she swung her arms angrily through the air. She let her teeth grind furiously against one an other as the image of that _slut_ kissing _her_ man forced its way hatefully into her mind.

He was hers.

Simple as.

Ruby could hear the small pounding of pursuing footsteps behind her, a small voice calling her name. But she didn't stop, she continued to pace down the corridors, her breath harsh and agitated. She finally crashed through a familiar door, her foot kicking it open as she strode in, stalking into the small room and perching herself uncomfortably on the desk.

"What's wrong?" asked an out of breath man who appeared in the door, leaning against the frame as he studied the enraged client before him. Ruby flicked her eyes up to him, sending a detesting scowl his way, forcing the man to cower slightly.

"Him." She said abruptly, the word falling from her lips maliciously.

"Shane?" The man asked timidly.

"Yes Shane!" Ruby snapped as she stood up, taking a step closer to the slim man. "He thinks he can waltz in here with his new girlfriend? How dare he!" She spat, turning her back to the man and circling the desk. "He's not over me, I know he's not! I mean how could he be?" She expressed, looking down at her body with a content, proud smile upon her features.

"I heard he was single" Thomas whispered.

"What?" Ruby spat, her neck snapping up.

"A-a couple of days ago, on _E news_, they seemed adamant he was still single" Thomas stuttered, Ruby's intimidating blue eyes staring harshly at him, but they quickly softened, her mouth stretching into a knowing smirk.

"It's fake" Ruby whispered, her finger glazing over the desk that lay before her. "It has to be, I mean, who would choose _that_ over me?"

"I-It might be real, _E news _doesn't know everything" Thomas stated cautiously.

"Oh please Thomas! Of course it's fake, he's still in love with me, it's obvious" She exclaimed, her hands resting upon the table as she leant forward, a scheming and spiteful look appearing on her features.

"What are you planning?" Thomas queried, his eyes narrowing as he studied the daunting blonde in front of him.

"Well," She smirked again. "First I'm going to prove that it's fake, humiliating him completely and crushing that little bitch like a bug! And then he'll be forced to declare his undying love and desire for me" Ruby spat, her voice distant as she imagined the perfect scenario.

"But- but what if it is real?" Thomas questioned, his mind racing over the possibility that seemed inconceivable to Ruby.

"It's not" Ruby hissed "And even if it is, it doesn't matter, the plan still stands. Crushing, humiliating and then Shane confessing his devotion!" She snapped, letting a bitter, corrupt laugh escaping her thin, glossed lips. "I always get my way" Ruby added before stalking out of the room, flicking her hair bluntly over her shoulder, making certain that the bleached locks collided with Thomas's terrified face.

* * *

Mitchie remained, perched at the bar, her elbows resting casually against the side as she watched Shane. She was stood alone now, Nate and Caitlyn had decided upon investigating, Mitchie has chosen to stay, her eyes upon Shane. His intoxicating smile appearing as he spoke to his agent, every so often his laugh would drift over to Mitchie, resulting in a small shiver dispersing throughout her body. But it was obviously just the air conditioning.

Mitchie let a beaming smile illuminate her face as Shane turned to her, his eyes attaching to hers as he pulled out his heart-stopping smile. She lifted her hand almost nervously, waving casually in his direction, not realising that it would signal him to wander towards her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked as he appeared in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She nodded, a soft smile gracing her features, her eyes inadvertently avoiding his.

"Good" he whispered genuinely "Sorry it's a bit boring at the moment, I'm just sorting things out with David" Shane stated apologetically as he pointed over to his agent.

"You don't have to apologise, it's your job" Mitchie replied kindly as she glanced into his hypnotic orbs of brown, she clenched her teeth slightly as she dropped her gaze to his lips then back again, preying that he hadn't noticed.

"Yeah I know, but I don't want you to be bored" Shane said sweetly.

"Shane, it's fine" She replied with a small chuckle.

"Ok, I won't be too long now" Shane replied, letting his hand graze over hers before wandering back to David.

"Ok" Mitchie said slowly as she looked at her now shaking hand, she could still feel the slight pressure that Shane had put around it, the thought causing her to smile uncontrollably.

Mitchie mentally cursed herself as her mind returned to the sensation of her lips upon his. It was only for a second, but it had been amazing, spectacular and enchanting. But she couldn't let herself fall, not now, not when he needed her, not when she knew it would jeopardise their incredible friendship. They were friends. Friends. She let out a small sigh, rubbing the now, tender skin of her hand as she surrendered, it was unintentional, unfathomable and completely undeniable;

She had fallen for Shane Grey.

* * *

A/N: So Mitchie has acknowledged her feelings towards Shane, will she tell him? And how far will Ruby go to get what she wants? You shall find out soon enough :)

Sorry for the rather long (Well, long for me) space between updates but I've had some major computer issues, but hoe hum its up now :) Thankyou so much for the reviews.....thirty one! THIRTY ONE! For two chapters....**TWO!** Thankyou so much. Thankyou to everyone who is alerting and favourtiting and even reading my story!!! You are awesome. x


	4. Chapter 4

**_Is It All Just Pretend? _**

_Chapter 4: Manipulations. _

Caitlyn Gellar was curled up on her bed, her thumbs moving feverishly over the keys of her phone, a concentrating and serious look etched upon her face. She glanced up from her phone, her eyes perusing the room and then gazing upon her best friend and hotel roommate Mitchie.

She was lying on her bed, her head facing the wall in front of her, her usually sparkling and blissful eyes glazed over. It was the same look she had been possessing for the last couple of hours, Connect Three, herself and Mitchie had just returned from lunch and all four of them had noticed Mitchie's strange behaviour. She was practically silent, giving only one-word answers and grunts of acknowledgement, her mind clearly elsewhere. She had barely eaten either which is what had worried Caitlyn the most, Mitchie was a real girl, she would never starve herself, she would never forbid herself something she enjoyed, meaning something important had forced her to lose her appetite.

Caitlyn studied her friend for a second longer, watching as she clenched and unclenched her fists, her breathing slightly irregular and every so often her brows would furrow, a picture of sheer confusion carved onto her face.

"Mitch?" Caitlyn's voice finally cut through the silence. "Mitchie?" Caitlyn added once again after receiving nothing, Mitchie's eyes remaining transfixed on a particular spot on the wall. "Mitchie!" She repeated, this time a little more demanding and this time Mitchie's head snapped up, her eyes locking onto Caitlyn's.

"Yeah?" She asked, her voice a little hoarse and attempting to sound carefree.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn questioned, uncurling her legs and perching herself on the end of her bed, making certain to analyse Mitchie's every movement.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Mitchie replied, enforcing a strained smile upon her face.

"Really?" Caitlyn asked, raising one of her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her stomach. Mitchie looked at her, her lips quivering slightly as she fought against the interrogating stance that Caitlyn had practised to perfection.

"Ergh, no not really" Mitchie finally crumbled, caving under the vehement, scrutinising gaze.

"Works like a charm" Caitlyn smirked, unfolding her arms and moving off of her bed, gently perching herself next to Mitchie. "Want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"No" Mitchie mumbled as she sat up, finally succumbing to the untameable frown she possessed. "Actually-" Mitchie added suddenly as she tucked her legs underneath her and turned to her best friend. "It's Shane"

"What about him?" Caitlyn asked, concern flooding her voice. "What did he do? Is it the couple thing?"

"You ask so many questions" Mitchie exclaimed with a small cheerless laugh.

"Sorry" Caitlyn whispered, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway, what happened, I'm all ears"

"Well" Mitchie began, before pausing, should she really be telling anybody this, would speaking the words make them a little too real? She shook her head and closed her eyes slowly, taking in a long, deep breath. "I think I like Shane" She blurted out, keeping her eyes shut tightly so as not to see her friends reaction.

After an elongated period of time past without as much as a mumble from Caitlyn, Mitchie was forced to open them once more. She was greeted with a contemplating Caitlyn, her eyes fixated on Mitchie's face, her mouth slightly open yet coupled with a small knowing smile.

"As in, more than a friend?" Caitlyn finally asked, catching Mitchie by surprise.

"Yeah" She said slowly, looking down sorrowfully.

"Well that's great!" Caitlyn exclaimed, beaming but receiving a shocked glare from her friend.

"How is that good? Shane doesn't like me!" Mitchie snapped, causing her friend to jump a little.

"You don't know that, he might like you" Caitlyn offered, not believing that Mitchie's feelings were unrequited.

"No, he doesn't. And yes, I do know it" Mitchie started "And before you ask how, it's obvious isn't it, if he did like me then why didn't he just ask me out for real?" Mitchie asked her voice cracking slightly as realisation hit her, hard. She had not thought of that previously, the thought proving that he only saw her as a friend.

"Oh" Caitlyn whispered a little deflated.

"Exactly" Mitchie murmured, shocking herself when tears began to swarm in her eyes.

"Oh Mitchie don't cry" Caitlyn declared as she shuffled to her friends side, wrapping her arm comfortingly around her shoulder. "I think you need to break up with him, well- you know stop your pretend relationship" Caitlyn voiced, confusion dripping from her tone.

"What? I can't do that" Mitchie said immediately, scrambling out of her friend's grasp so as to see her face.

"Why not?" Caitlyn asked seriously.

"B-because he needs me, and because I said I would" Mitchie hesitated. "I can't just stop now and humiliate him in front of Ruby"

"I know where you're coming from Mitch, but it's not your problem to face. I don't think it's smart for you to go along with this relationship scenario, especially when it's what you actually want" Caitlyn told her, thinking deeply about what her friend was venturing into.

"But- I can handle it, I don't want to let him down" Mitchie mumbled, as she leant her head on Caitlyn's shoulder, knowing all to well that she was right.

"If it's what you want to do, I can't change your mind. I'm just worried you're going to get hurt Mitch. It might seem all ice-cream and rainbows right now, but it's going to end" Caitlyn said wisely, replacing her arm on her best friends shoulder. "Why don't you tell him?"

"I can't, it'll just ruin our friendship. And don't tell me he might like me back, I'm not going to take the risk" Mitchie stated before succumbing to the tears that pushed themselves violently from her eyes.

"Ok Mitch, whatever you think is best" Caitlyn sighed as she let her friend sob upon her shoulder.

* * *

_**A few hours later.** _

"Shaney, oh Shaney"

Shane Grey hastened his speed along the corridors of the hotel, desperately trying to escape the shrill screech of his name that was currently echoing around the halls. It was quickly coupled with the sound heel's crashing hastily against the floor and unfortunately for Shane they were getting closer.

"Shaney sweetie" Shane inwardly cringed as she squawked his name, he quickly turned a sharp corner, hopefully moving fast enough to confuse her. But his attempts were ineffective as he felt a hand attach itself to his shoulder, spinning him around furiously.

"Oh, Ruby. I didn't see you there" Shane said, sighing exasperatedly. "I'd love to talk but I'm taking Mitchie out to dinner." He informed her as he began to turn his body in the direction of Mitchie's room. But before taking a single step in the right direction he heard a slow, patronising clap being released from behind him, he took a deep breath before turning once again, his eyes laying upon Ruby's knowing smirk.

"I really do have to applaud you Shane, I mean, it was quite a convincing show this morning. The kiss in particular was _very_ realistic" Ruby declared, finally ceasing the movements in her hands, Shane opened his mouth to talk but was stopped by Ruby's palm being held in front of his face. "Shane, darling, I know this isn't real, it's all a façade. I know you're not over me" She drooled, a destructive laugh following her words.

"And why do you think that?" Shane asked, raising his eyebrows as he stepped a little closer to the blonde, hoping to intimidate her into silence. "Do you know what?" Shane added before she could reply. "I don't care at _all_ what you think, all I care about is Mitchie. You don't believe me? So what? I think I'll get over it!" Shane spat, letting a smile drift across his features as he realised how taken a back Ruby was.

"So you're telling me this relationship is real?" Ruby asked as she pursed her lips.

"Yes, I am" Shane said confidently, surprised by how convincing he was.

"Where did you meet?" Ruby said bluntly, desperate to catch him off guard.

"Camp Rock" Shane replied immediately, crossing his arms over his chest victoriously.

"Friends first?" She questioned.

"Yep, the second we met we were great friends, then after a couple of weeks I asked her out" Shane said calmly, causing a deep, hateful scowl to dominate Ruby's stone like features.

"First date?" She spat.

"Canoe ride at the lake" he said with a smile, watching as Ruby took a step back, her eyes showing her concentration as she contemplated another question. "Well, if that's all?" He said with a laugh after an extensive silence. "I have a girlfriend to take out"

"Wait!" Ruby snapped before he could turn.

"What now?" Shane near yelled, annoyance clear in his tone now. "I've passed your stupid little quiz, so what?"

"If your so positive about your relationship with Mittie then you won't mind a little harmless double date" Ruby said slyly, brushing her hair seductively behind her ear.

"It's Mitchie" Shane said stubbornly, emphasising both words carefully. "And I really don't think that's necessary"

"Oh, I think it is" Ruby smiled. "Of course if you're too scared that I might find out that your relationship isn't genuine, then we can leave it" Ruby added manipulatively.

Shane swung his head back, he had been well and truly captured in one of Ruby's controlling and malicious schemes. He had to accept or she would always doubt their relationship, but could he really force Mitchie to have to spend over two solid hours with her? He took a deep breath before looking Ruby straight in the eye.

"Fine. But only to prove to you just how much I care for Mitchie" He snapped before turning his back on the grinning women.

"We'll meet you in the lobby" She called after the deteriorating figure before licking her lips prosperously. This was all she needed, some time to analyse the couple, some time to prove their relationship was a lie and lastly, some time with Shane.

* * *

A/N: So a double date hey? You can find out what happens in the next chappy, what's the betting it doesn't go smoothly? :)

Thankyou to everyone who is favouriting and putting alerts on my story but most of all thankyou to all you guys who take the time to review, I love reading them!

**aberlasters:** (I meant to put this note in the last chapter) I definitly haven't ruled out a sequal for **_Loving You, _**at the moment I can't think of a set storyline for it so I don't want to rush it :) But the second I think of a plot that I think is good enough I will start writing!!

Reviews would be awesome, you know what to do!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Is It All Just Pretend? _**

_Chapter 5: Double dates._

"I'm sorry for putting you through this" Shane muttered sincerely as he and Mitchie walked to the lobby side by side. Mitchie looked up at him, sorrow in her eyes yet a smile fixed solidly upon her lips.

"It's ok, really" She whispered genuinely as the pair continued to walk, Mitchie biting on her lip as dejection poured through her.

"Are you ok?" Shane asked abruptly, placing a hand on her shoulder so as to stop her walking forward, his body turning to face her.

"Yeah" Mitchie replied immediately, but Shane was not convinced, raising one eye brow as a way to penetrate her barrier. "Really, I'm fine," She said sternly before beginning to walk again, concentrating on keeping her 'I'm fine face' faultless.

"Ok ok, I believe you" Shane exclaimed despite the ball of doubt harbouring in his mind as he mirrored her actions, continuing to walk. "You know I'm here for you right? If there's anything wrong, anything at all, you can always talk to me about it" Shane added, keeping his eyes in front of him, but Mitchie turned to him a small, appreciative smile creeping on to her face.

"I know" Mitchie whispered, blushing slightly as Shane turned to her. "But I'm ok, really" She added, not wanting him to worry and especially not wanting to confide in him the reasoning behind her emotions. Instead of either, she settled upon taking his hand, a wave of bliss flowing throughout her limbs as they walked harmoniously.

Mitchie desperately tried to force a smile onto her face, trying to focus on the good deed she was attempting to perform, but her heart was still aching with every look at Shane, every thought of him. Her head was telling her she had to stop her false relationship with him, she knew the pain would be excruciating when she was no longer aloud to grab his hand. But she wanted to enjoy every moment of it, knowing that the only way she would ever be able to touch him so intimately was if it was pretend.

"Holy hell" Mitchie whispered to Shane as they both caught a glimpse of Ruby, both slowing down a little and both completely lost for words. She was wrapped in a figure hugging pink dress, a dress that left little to the imagination and her heels leaving her towering over the slender male by her side.

"This is going to be hard" Shane mumbled under his breath, perking up minutely as he felt Mitchie's thumb glaze over his skin reassuringly.

"Shane honey" Ruby squealed, as she leapt forward engulfing him in a hug, forcing him and Mitchie to separate. Mitchie stood uncomfortably next to the embracing pair, her feet fidgeting as she felt a strange pulverising sensation within her stomach.

"Hello, I'm Thomas" Said the slim man who approached her, the slim man who Mitchie presumed to be Ruby's date, he extended his hand to Mitchie who took it politely.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Mitchie"

"Enough of that" Ruby's voice cut in, wrenching apart the introducing pair and wrapping herself around Thomas. "Shane, this is my boyfriend, Thomas"

"Hi" Shane said, waving hello to the uncomfortable looking man who seemed too wrapped up to be able to shake another hand.

"Well shall we go?" Shane asked as he entwined his arm around Mitchie's waist and pulled her closer, their bodies meeting desirably.

"Why not?" Ruby declared, her eyes narrowing as she studied the look of pure devotion on Mitchie's face as she looked up at _her_ man.

* * *

"So..." Shane uttered as he rolled his eyes, begging for the awkward air to disperse. The foursome had arrived at the restaurant about fifteen minutes ago, they had mutely studied their menus, the occasional word being thrown out into the atmosphere but silence being the main factor on the night out. That was until Ruby turned to Mitchie disdain in her voice and her eyes showing pure loathing.

"Mitchie. Where did you and Shane meet?" She asked, her eyes brows raising as she hoped the secret would be revealed as soon as possible.

"Camp Rock" Mitchie said confidently, taking a sip of her water, and flickering her eyes over to Shane for a second.

"Where did you have your first date?" she questioned a little more demanding.

Shane stifled a laugh as he realised what she was doing, testing Mitchie like she had done to him earlier. She was trying to catch them out.

"We had a canoe ride" Mitchie smiled, sliding closer to Shane in the booth. He happily draped his arm around her shoulder, placing a lingering kiss upon her forehead.

Mitchie tried desperately not to blush as his perfect lips brushed against her skin, she knew it was wrong, she knew she shouldn't be enjoying it as much as she was. It was tainted love and it wasn't real, but as pathetic as it was Mitchie would soak up every inch of the emotionless, dead love that she could.

"Oh, ok then" Ruby sighed, her thick, red lips transforming into a frown. "Thomas, why don't you go get us some drinks" Ruby exclaimed in a demanding manner, her elbow digging sharply into Thomas's side after a moments hesitation.

"Oh, sure, why not? Mitchie would you mind giving me a hand?" Thomas sighed monotonously, the sentence sounding remarkably rehearsed.

"Erm, ok" Mitchie said slowly as she pulled herself from Shane's grip, some what reluctantly.

"Great" Thomas declared, his words sounding enthusiastic yet his face tiresome and exasperated.

"So how did you and Ruby meet" Mitchie asked as herself and Thomas reached the bar.

"Oh, erm, I'm her agent" Thomas stated, his hands moving uncomfortably through his hair as he attempted to catch the servers attention. "Look, don't give into what she wants ok?" Thomas said suddenly, turning to Mitchie sharply.

"What? What does she want?" Mitchie asked, leaning her face a little closer, Thomas mirroring her actions, his lips inches from her ear.

"Shane" He whispered into her ear, Mitchie's eyes widening as she realised what he meant. "And she will stop at nothing" Thomas added before pulling away. "She's a bit stubborn" He whispered, a small chuckle accompanying his words.

"I'd noticed" Mitchie replied, not being able to help the laugh that joined Thomas's. "Wait, why are you telling me this?" She questioned, her head leaning to one side slightly as she attempted to decipher than man in front of her. He possessed a tall, slim physique and brown hair which settled gracefully over his ears, his eyes were a piercing blue and he was far from unattractive.

"Because you seem like a nice person, and well, Ruby isn't" He said bluntly, before turning to the bar man who had appeared. Mitchie stood there silenced by his words, how far would Ruby go to get what she wanted?

* * *

"So Shane?" The words dripped from Ruby's lips, her hand moving consciously across the table, nearing Shane's. "Do you like my dress?" She questioned seductively, standing up from the table and giving him a little twirl before returning to her seat.

"Very nice" Shane replied dully, as his eyes stayed fixated on the very interesting pepper pot that lay in front of him.

"I thought so to" Ruby said sharply, clenching her teeth as she realised her plan was going to be more laborious than she had previously thought. "I see Thomas and Mitchie are getting on well" Ruby suddenly said, her lips forming a smirk as she watched the pair talking comfortably at the bar, Shane spinning around to look at them as well.

"I'd be careful with him Shaney, as much as I love him, he's been known to stray away. It's his charm, it's unexplainable. He could talk a nun into bed" Ruby rambled, watching intently as she noticed Shane's hand transform infuriatingly into a ball. She narrowed her eyes, the anger that now possessed his features convincing her that his and Mitchie were in fact in love, despite how much she wanted to believe it was a lie.

Shane watched wrathfully as he saw Thomas lean forward, his lips intimately close to Mitchies ear, their bodies almost touching. Shane felt the burning sensation of jealousy tear through his throat as he watched Thomas step back, a laugh escaping Mitchie's lips as they continued to talk.

"That doesn't look too good" Ruby voiced as Shane turned back to her, no longer wanting to watch the transaction between the pair.

"I don't care how smooth he is, Mitchie loves me and I trust her completely" Shane snapped, but inside he doubted whether the whispers were as innocent as he forced Ruby to believe. After all, she wasn't really his girlfriend, she didn't really love him, and she was allowed to flirt with men, she was allowed to date. That was the very moment the regret hit Shane the hardest. Why hadn't he just asked her out for real? That had always been the plan…..but he had been too scared!

"We're back" Mitchie's voice cut in to Shane's thoughts, wrenching him from his sea of regret and self-loathing. "Miss me?" She asked playfully as she returned to her seat.

"We were fine without you actually" Ruby said abruptly before Shane could answer, an unfavourable scowl being thrown in Mitchie's direction. "We were having a nice little chat" She spat, reaching forward and placing her hand upon Shane's, who didn't pull away.

Shane felt the hand attach to his own, but his eyes were once again glazed over, his mind thinking about Mitchie. His mind swamped with the moment he had chosen not to under go the proposition of extending their friendship to something more. He hadn't be able to go through with it, it had been too hard and he had wimpishly added the word 'pretend' to the sentence before she had time to think other wise.

Mitchie's eyes fell upon the two hands, why wasn't he pulling away? Why was he letting her hand touch his own for more than a second? What had happened in the short period of time she had been away? Maybe he still did posses untameable emotions for his ex-girlfriend, maybe he hadn't been as honest as she had thought. Was she being used to make Ruby jealous, after all, she had been the one to dump him, maybe he yearned for her once more.

Mitchie couldn't control the fierce emotions coursing through her as she sat uncomfortably watching the scene in front of her, Ruby sliding her hand seductively off of Shane's, letting her fingers traipse over his own before placing them on Thomas's chest. Mitchie sat in silence for the rest of the evening, hatred and confusion swimming through her mind. Humbly answering the inquisitions that were thrown at her with one word answers, her mind desperately trying to unravel the equation in front of her. The same hallowing question dominating her mind.

Why didn't he pull away?

* * *

A/n: So they're both fighting against jealousy, why are they both so oblivious!?! Well, it wouldn't be a very interesting story if everything was all fairytales now would it ? :)

Thankyou so much to all you awesome reviewers and favouriters (is that a word, hoe hum I'm making it one!). Every time I get an email through telling me I have a review I just can't stop smiling, so if you want to review, that would be completely amazing!

**Cee10155: **Your review really made me laugh so thought I would give you a little extra recognition, thanks for supporting **both** of my stories! You are a truely fabulous person! :)

Until next time my loyal readers!!! x


	6. Chapter 6

**_Is It All Just Pretend?_**

_Chapter 6: Paranoia._

"Mitchie!"

Mitchie snapped around at the sound of her name, her eyes attaching to a furiously waving Caitlyn Gellar. A gleeful smile was etched upon her face as she bounded towards Mitchie, her blonde curls bouncing humorously with each step.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you all day!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she reached Mitchie, her eyes wide and questioning.

"Oh you know…..places" Mitchie said quietly as she tried to disguise the sorrow in her eyes.

"Erm…..ok" Caitlyn replied, furrowing her eyebrows as she attempted to decipher what her friend meant. "Anyway, how did the double date go?" Caitlyn asked, her smile fixating once again.

"Ok" Mitchie whispered quietly, the wheels in her head turning ferociously as she tried to think of another topic.

"What's up?" Caitlyn finally asked after a moment of awkward silence, Mitchie's wheels disappointing her.

"Nothing" Mitchie said instantly, cursing her lack of subtlety.

"Really?" Caitlyn said, disbelief evident in her tone.

"Really." Mitchie stated bluntly, sighing as Caitlyn opened her mouth to speak once more, there was no secrets from this girl.

"Well clearly not, I mean, we're backstage at a Connect Three concert and you can't even manage to fake a smile! And seriously I need a little bit more information than 'ok'" Caitlyn rambled, narrowing her eyes as Mitchie remained silent, her features stony. "Mitchie!" Caitlyn groaned as she clasped onto her elbow, tugging her into an empty room. "What happened?"

Mitchie let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes slowly as she walked away from Caitlyn, beginning to circle the room they had discovered.

"I might be being over dramatic but I think- I think Shane was flirting with Ruby last night" Mitchie finally said, perching herself on a desk.

"What?" Caitlyn gasped, bringing her hand up to her mouth. "You can't be serious?" Mitchie said nothing, just nodded in her direction. "Are you sure?"

"I think so, I knew she would completely throw herself at him, but he didn't seem to mind" Mitchie replied softly, her eyes beginning to glisten with tears.

"What an ass!" Caitlyn declared, smiling as a small laugh trickled from her lips, momentarily disturbing her frown.

"And now I'm thinking that maybe he planned it from the start and he's just using me to make her jealous." Mitchie said sadly, trying to banish the tears from sliding down her pale face.

"What are you going to do?" Caitlyn asked tenderly, not wanting to upset her friend any further.

"I don't know" Mitchie shrugged, the truth was she hadn't really thought about it. The image of Ruby's hand upon Shane's was the only thing that swam round her mind, tauntingly and hatefully. "I think I should just carry on with it. I mean, it's not his fault, he doesn't know I actually do like him in that way. He's not technically using me, so I think, as a friend I should just help him the best I can" Mitchie said selflessly, deciding that she shouldn't bring Shane down just because of her own emotions.

"You're an amazing person Mitch" Caitlyn said softly as she engulfed her friend in a hug.

"I know...…it sucks" Mitchie added with a small laugh, thankful to have Caitlyn by her side.

* * *

"I know you hate her but I can't do anything about it now!" David muttered, his eyes showing the understanding he felt, but his voice strict and demanding.

"But I don't want to" Shane replied in a child like manner, running his hands through his hair like he always did when he was frustrated.

"Look, if you go out there and you publicly display the hatred you feel for her, the media are going to be all over you! The audience loves her, the media love her, they don't know what she's really like! If you let people see how much you hate her _you_ will be the bad guy!" David said, his voice beginning to rise in volume. "I hate to say it, but one little slip could ruin your career……it's only three songs!" He warned, patting Shane on the shoulder. "Now, go get ready" He added before stalking off.

Shane groaned loudly as he buried his face in his hands, god he didn't want to do this! Especially not after the horrendous evening that they had all shared last night, not only had he had to put up with Ruby attempting to seduce him but she had also evilly planted the seed of paranoia in his head.

Did Mitchie have feelings for Thomas?

Shane shook his head, hoping he would also shake away the image of the pair in an embrace, lips touching, his hands caressing her body. He gritted his teeth as jealously poured through him uncontrollably, how could he be so hurt by something that was only happening in his mind? But what if it wasn't only happening in his mind?

"Shane, what's up?" Shane jumped, turning his eyes thankfully to Nate who had unintentionally pulled him from his pool of anxiety, suspision and most of all, paranoia.

"Nothing, I just don't want to sing with _he_r" Shane said, the last word filled with as much disgust as he could possibly muster.

"I know, me neither, I'm just glad I'm on drums for those songs" Nate said, as he put an arm around Shane's shoulder. "You went to acting school, put those indescribable talents to use" Nate added as he stifled a laughter.

"I'm glad you find this funny" Shane snapped, attempting to stop the small smile that appeared on his lips.

"That's more like it, now go get ready we're on soon" Nate exclaimed, hitting Shane comfortingly on the back.

"Ok, ok I'm going" Shane laughed before walking into the dressing room.

"What is going on with that boy?" Nate asked himself as he watched Shane leave, his eyes clouded by unvoiced thoughts.

* * *

"Ok guys, we have a very special guest for you tonight" Shane exclaimed into the microphone, his forced words being greeted with a chorus of screaming fans. Shane took a deep breath as he looked backstage, his agent telling him to hurry up. "Ruby Jackson!" Shane declared, clenching his teeth tightly as he heard the music start, signalling only one thing…. her entrance.

"_You warned me that you were gonna leave, I never thought that you would really go" _

Shane closed his eyes as he heard her voice, how could anybody enjoy that? It was high-pitched, shaky and unbelievably different to how her records sounded.

" _I was blind but baby now I see, I broke your heart and now I know. That I was being such a fool and didn't deserve you" _

Shane plastered a smile upon his face as he felt a hand upon his shoulder, her rough and tight touch pulling him round to face her. Shane looked into her eyes, bringing the microphone up to his lips. This was going to be painful.

"_I don't want to fall asleep, because I don't know if I'll get up and I don't want to cause a scene, but I'm dying without your love" _

His voice hit the crowd, which suddenly erupted in screams and cheers, everyone seemingly enjoying the duet except for himself. Shane attempted to keep his face still, preventing the hard, hateful emotions from becoming visible, but it was becoming increasing more difficult, especially when Ruby leant forward, encasing her hand around his own.

* * *

Mitchie Torres was stood at the side of the stage, her eyes draining in each part of the Connect Three concert. She should have been happy, she should have been enjoying the experience. But how could she? How could she feel anything but hatred as she watched her best friend and her secret crush serenade the most disgusting thing in showbiz?

There he was, stood on the stage, in front of thousands of people, his hand entwined with hers, singing a song that had so much meaning. Mitchie took a deep, shaky breath as she saw Ruby take a step closer, their bodies almost touching, their lips inches apart.

The crowd was screaming, the wave of intense noise crashing against her, the audience seemingly loving their public displays of affection and desire. But she hated it, she despised it. She knew she shouldn't be angry with her friend for finding happiness, finding love, but at the same time she loathed him for it.

But Mitchie knew they would never find happiness together so maybe it was best if she should just let him go.

"How's he doing?" Mitchie jumped slightly as the voice hit her ear, she turned to see David stood behind her, his eyes fixated upon the pair on stage.

"At least he's doing the right thing!" David announced, a large smile breaking onto his face.

"What right thing?" Mitchie said slowly, returning her gaze to the repulsive couple that remained on stage.

"Oh, you know how much he didn't want to perform with her, it could have ruined him if he didn't go through with it" David told her, his eyes not moving from the stage. "Anyway I better make sure everything's ready for the next set" He muttered before disappearing into the darkness.

Mitchie bit her lip as she repeated the sentence in her mind, was it true? Did he really not want to perform with her? Mitchie felt a small flicker of hope and happiness ignite within her stomach, maybe she had exaggerated what she had seen, maybe it was meaningless. But as her view fastened upon the pair that were now embracing on stage she couldn't help but feel a little doubt, after all, it looked indescribably realistic.

* * *

"Mitch, where are you off to?" Caitlyn asked her friend who was stalking down the corridors of the hotel. "Oh my gosh wasn't that an amazing concert?" She squealed.

"Yeah, yeah it was amazing. I'm just going to see Shane, we have a 'date'" Mitchie told her quietly, making quotations at the correct moments.

"You're really still going to go through with this?" Caitlyn questioned, concern evident in her tone.

"Yep, like I said, he's my friend and I'm not going to let him down" Mitchie told her confidently, nodding her head simultaneously.

"Ok, good luck" Caitlyn told her before pulling Mitchie into a hug. "I'm going out with Nate but I'll have my phone if you need me" She added before wandering in the other direction, her green converse squeaking across the floor.

Mitchie continued her slow journey down the corridor, her eyes attaching to her own converse as they skimmed across the floor, slowly making progress across the tiles. Her mind swimming with the doubt that had settled unmoving in the pit of her stomach, deep down she knew she shouldn't be doing this. It was playing with fire, it was hurting her more than it was helping Shane and she knew that. But she had told him she would help him so she would. Besides, her little flicker of hope was still staying strong, gripping tightly onto the small threads of evidence that swayed in Mitchie's direction.

Well, that was until she turned the corner, her eyes fixating on a couple in the corridor, Ruby and Shane. Mitchie stopped walking, she didn't move, just watched. She watched as Shane reached behind him, opening his front door, his eyes fixed upon Ruby's features. And then it happened, Mitchie wasn't sure how it happened, she wasn't sure why it happened, but it did. Shane and Ruby were locked, locked by the lips, Ruby's hands moving to the back of his head as Shane moved backward into his room, their body's still attached.

Mitchie stood opened mouth as the pair disappeared, the door slamming shut as they ventured into activity which Mitchie presumed was inevitable. She still didn't move as the excruciating pain tore through her body, her heart sending shoots of betrayal and revulsion throughout her. She couldn't help the repulsion force itself through her, the urge to be physically sick causing her to succumb to tears, the oppression crushing each hope she had, and lastly extinguishing that one last flicker of hope.

* * *

A/n: *GASP* I'm not sure where that came from, I just felt a little bit more drama was needed!! :) Once again, I know you're probably fed up of reading this, but thankyou so much to you guys who have favourited my story and a giant, huge, collosal thankyou to you fabulous readers who take the effort to review!!!!!

I really do apologise for the cliffy, but I thought it was already running a tad too long. I'll update either tomorrow or the next day, reviews would be amazingly apprectiated! :) x


	7. Chapter 7

**_Is It All Just Pretened? _**

_Chatper 7: Burns. _

"Oh my gosh Shane that was an amazing show!" Ruby squealed as she followed Shane down the corridor of the hotel. "I mean, that was amazing, I thought as it was the first show something would go wrong. But no, completely flawless, much like moi!" She exclaimed, placing her hand upon her chest, her eyes fluttering as she tried to attract Shane's attention. "Our duet was phenomenal, I really felt a spark, didn't you?"

"What?" Shane said suddenly, snapping his neck round to face the grinning Ruby, her finger curling round her hair seductively.

"The spark!" She stated, linking her hand around his and pulling him the last few steps to his door. "I mean, I feel kind of bad about Thomas, but he has Mitchie now so…." She trailed off, swinging their hands playfully between them.

"What?" Shane repeated as he shook his head in disbelief. "What goes on in your head?" He asked, completely astounded and perplexed by the words that left her mouth. He looked down bewildered, wrenching his hand out of her manicured grasp.

"What do you mean? I'm only speaking the truth!" She whispered slyly, leaning forward and resting her hands seductively upon her chest. "We're made for each other" She whispered into his ear, letting her lips touch his lobe for just a second.

"No, no we're not!" Shane barked back, pushing her away from him. "I love Mitchie!" He said bluntly.

"But you don't!" Ruby stated with a smirk appearing on her lips.

"Yes I do Ruby." Shane said letting his own lips curve into a smile, a loving and devoted smile. "So you just need to move on" He added satisfactorily as he curved his hand around his back, carefully opening his door in a bid to make a hasty get away.

Ruby narrowed her eyes as she watched him slyly open his hotel door, did he really think he could get away this easily? She licked her lips seductively, voluptuously wiping her hair away from her face and that was when she saw her. Mitchie. Stood at the end of the corridor, her body frozen. That was when a new plan hit her like an ingenious bolt of lightening.

"You just don't remember what it's like to be with me" She near whispered before pouncing on him, her lips crashing inevitably against his, her hands rummaging disorderly through his hair. She heard a slight gasp, a gasp she assumed belonged to Mitchie, but she could also feel Shane pushing against her side, something she couldn't let the brunette see. Without a second thought she used all of her strength to push Shane through the door and into the room, slamming the door suggestively behind them.

"Ruby, get off!" Shane shouted as he struggled furiously against the blonde's robust grip. "What was that?" He added after finally freeing himself from the vicious attack of passion, wiping his lips furiously.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't enjoy that!" Ruby said obnoxiously as she strolled over to Shane's bed, perching herself on it and slowly and sensuously crossing her legs, which were minutely covered by her poor excuse for a skirt.

"Care to join me?" She smirked, patting the empty space on the bed next to her.

"Are you kidding me!?" Shane shouted as he turned to her, his hands raised in the air for emphasis.

"You want me Shane, just admit it!" Ruby said confidently as she leant back on the bed, resting upon her elbows. "Give into your desires" She whispered, biting her lip as her eyes boar into him.

"I don't have any desires for you!" Shane spat. "When are you going to start listening? I love Mitchie, not you! I want Mitchie, not you!" He shouted, pacing across the room as he did so. "There is nothing between us, no love, no spark. Nothing!"

"Don't be like that baby!" Ruby purred as she slid off of the bed, entangling her hand in Shane's luscious hair.

"Don't call be baby!" Shane snapped, pulling her hand from his hair, and dragging her to the front door, which he pulled open momentously. "Just get out!" He added as he let go of her, motioning for her to leave the room.

"But we're good together Shane!" She offered.

"GO!" He bellowed, as she scampered out of the room. Shane slammed the door behind her, placing his forehead against the wood as he took a deep breath. There was a silver lining to his emotions for Mitchie, it made his rejection of Ruby that little bit more realistic.

* * *

Mitchie Torres was sat on her bed, her back stiff, her eyes closed and her mind desperately trying to erase the previous images that she had been forced to endure. But she couldn't. The clip of Shane and Ruby locked in a moment of passion was burned into her skull, taunting her and slowly ripping apart every piece of her heart.

Mitchie let herself fall back on the bed, her sobs raking uncontrollably through her body, tears steaming unrestrained over her pale cheeks. Why had she been so stupid? She had played with fire and she had been burnt. She had stupidly let herself dance in the flames, thinking too flippantly of the bad that could come of it. But she had been scolded, the whole of her body aching with the scorching wounds.

_It's his choice_

Mitchie tried to reason with herself, they weren't actually together, she couldn't be mad at him. It was all just pretend! But no matter how many times she told herself that, she couldn't help but feel an untamed orb of loathing forming for him. Why did she have to fall for him, her best friend, crossing every line and breaking every rule of friendship?

Mitchie's drowning eyes suddenly burst open as her phone vibrated furiously against her side. She sluggishly slid the phone from her pocket, placing it uncaringly against her face, sniffing away her sorrowful voice before answering.

"Hello?" She asked as cheerily as she could manage.

"Hey Mitch, where are you? I thought we were going to dinner?" Mitchie's throat tightened drastically as she heard his voice. She stayed silent, biting her lip and fighting the urge to scream at him.

"Mitch? Oh it doesn't matter, I'll come to you….bye"

"Bye" Mitchie managed to muster as she leapt off of the bed, he was coming to her! She began to circle the rug in her room, contemplating what to do, should she confront him? Should she tell him what she had witnessed? Or should she just carry on like normal?

Mitchie gasped as she caught sight of herself in the mirror, her eyes encircled with the mascara that plastered her red, inflated eyes.

"Crap" She cursed under her breath as she dashed to the bathroom, washing all evidence of tears off of her face and then smothering her swollen eyes in foundation. Mitchie bolted up right as a loud knock echoed around the room, he was here. She studied her reflection in the mirror, any indication of tears now disguised, but she was nothing compared to Ruby Jackson. Mitchie shook away the feeling of inadequacy as she stalked to the door, her shaking hand hovering over the door handle, could she handle this? She took a deep, intoxicating breath before swinging the door open.

"Hey" Shane muttered cheerily, his eyes portraying a less enthusiastic emotion.

"Hi" Mitchie replied solemnly, plastering a convincing smile upon her face as she opened the door a little wider, allowing Shane to enter.

"So where do you want to go?" Shane questioned as he span around to face Mitchie, who was facing the now closed door. "Mitch?"

"I saw" Mitchie suddenly said as she spun around to face him, trying to keep her face inconceivable.

"You saw what?" Shane asked with a small, confused smile that sent shivers through Mitchie's body.

"I saw you and Ruby kissing" Mitchie said bluntly, attempting to seem unaffected by the image.

"What?" Shane said abruptly.

"Look Shane, it's fine. I get that you wanted her back and you were just using me, well technically you weren't because this wasn't a real relationship. But anyway, I'm happy for you if you want to be with her, we can have a fake break up" Mitchie rambled, she always had had a bad habit of having unstoppable verbal rants when she was agitated.

"No Mitch, what you saw it didn't mean anything" Shane began to explain.

"It sure looked like something to me" Mitchie spat quietly, cursing herself as she realised the disdain and jealousy was beginning to make an entrance. "I'm happy for you" She repeated.

"Mitch, really! She pounced on me. I had no say in the matter." Shane said, a small laugh following his words. "It was disgusting" He added, shuddering from the memory.

"Really?" Mitchie asked, her words soft and hopeful. Her mind doubtful, it had seemed he was enjoying it. But her heart was ruling over her, it would listen to anything that left those hypnotic, tempting lips.

"Yep" Shane replied.

"So we're still together?" Mitchie asked, blushing slightly before adding, "Fake together?"

"Yeah, there's a charity ball tomorrow night which should be fun. If it's alright with you?" Shane asked.

Mitchie took in the question, analysing and reviewing each sentence that had recently left his mouth. Was he telling the truth? Of course he was, Shane would never lie to her about something so serious. He didn't like Ruby, he wasn't using his and Mitchie 'relationship' to get her back, this thought lifting her heart slightly, a couple of the pieces beginning to attach themselves back together. But should she still go through with it, it was still dangerous, it was still toying with her own emotions, evilly letting them have something they so desperately desired knowing that it would be gone in a few weeks.

"Yeah, it sounds fun" Mitchie finally replied, knowing all to well that she would most likely be burnt once more.

* * *

Ruby was stood in the corridor of the hotels, her body hiding discretely behind the wall, her head snaking around the corner and her eyes attached upon Mitchie's hotel door. She had followed Shane there a few moments ago, begging that this would be the end of their relationship. Mitchie had been spectator of their kiss, she had seen their lips meetings, their bodies touching and had watched them disappear into Shane's hotel room. Surely, this was then end of their romance.

The majority of her still believed that Shane was lusting for herself, wanting nothing more than to hold her within his muscular arms. His rejection had been an act, it must have been. And if Mitchie was willing to forgive and forget the passionate moment she had viewed, Shane would surely break up with her so he was able to rekindle his romance with Ruby.

Ruby clenched her teeth violently as she saw the pair evacuate Shane's room, wandering in the opposite direction, hands linked and laughter in their voices. How could this be? Mitchie had forgiven him and Shane had not crushed Mitchie's heart, he truly was over her! He had moved on, he was happy and in love. There was nothing Ruby could do to make him desire her once more. Ruby let a small smirk glide over her lips, so he didn't care for her anymore....it didn't stop her from crushing that fresh sparkle of bliss he had found, maliciously ripping away the relationship he had discovered, pulverising each piece of affection that the couple shared. Nothing would stop her from finding her own happy ending, even if her happy ending was to intentionally destroy two innocent people.

* * *

A/N: WOW! I got nineteen reviews for Chapter 6, that is astounding. It's such an amazing feeling to know people are enjoying what you're writing, and for people to take the effort to review, it's just fantastic. Thankyou all so much!!! You guys are brilliant, so I reward you with this rather hasty update! Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for that cheesy heartfelt moment there and sorry for the majourly predictable chapter!

Reviews would be awesome.

Calling all readers of **_Loving You_** I have finally thought of a plot for the sequal!! I know, it took me forever. Because my life is completely swamped at the moment, due to school work and social things blah blah blah I think I'm probably going to wait until I've finished **_Is It All Just Pretend?_** before I start it. Anywho I just wanted to tell you it is on it's way and not to give up on it :) x


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: So I'm completely astounded with the response that I'm getting for this story!! It's immense! So to say thankyou to everyone who is reading this story I reward you with another quick update and a rather long chappy. And I mean long, it's the longest yet at over 3000 words! So sit back, relax and enjoy!

* * *

**_Is It All Just Pretend? _**

_Chapter 8: Charity ball. _

Mitchie watched the lights whirl past her, each illuminating glow blurring into a long shining string of yellow fire. Mitchie watched as the lights slowly disappeared into the darkness of the night, the shadows engulfing the safe, luminescent gleam.

"Mitch, are you ok?" Caitlyn asked, tapping her friend on the shoulder repeatedly until she finally turned around.

"Yeah, limo sickness" She said with a bitter laugh as she turned her eyes to the window again, hoping this journey would never reach it's destination.

"I take it you're not looking forward to tonight then?" Caitlyn asked as she gazed upon the back of her friend's head.

"It's not that, I mean, a charity ball, it should be fun. But Shane's friends are going to be there, media are going to be there, Ruby's going to be there…" Mitchie trailed off as she took a deep breath, tipping her head back and resting upon her seat.

"You have to be really realistic" Caitlyn offered, placing her hand comfortingly over her best friends.

"Yeah" Mitchie whispered her response, heat burning furiously through her body.

"Mitchie, this is stupid, you need to stop this now" Caitlyn stated, her voice a little more demanding.

"I can't Cait, he'll be humiliated in front of Ruby, I can't put him through that" Mitchie said slowly, feeling her chest tighten as the limo jolted to a stop. Signifying only one thing.

"We're here" Caitlyn murmured, voicing Mitchie's thoughts and dreads. "Wait, Mitch" Caitlyn added as she tugged on her hand, preventing her from opening the door. "Promise me that if it gets too much, you'll stop, or you'll at least leave" Caitlyn asked her friend, concern flowing through her.

"I promise" Mitchie said slowly, an appreciative smile creeping onto her features before pulling her into a hug. "Thanks Cait" Mitchie told her best friend before clambering out of the limo, Caitlyn sliding out after her.

There were numerous flashes of light as the pair left the safety of the limo, people beginning to shout at them, interrogating them on who they were and why they were there. Caitlyn and Mitchie moved as fast as they could over the red carpeted steps, ignoring the paparazzi and making their way hastily through the sea of flashes.

"Nate!" Caitlyn squealed as they entered the doors, the doors that led them to an extravagant room, in the middle were two giant staircases leading up to, Mitchie presumed, the ball. Mitchie watched as Caitlyn engulfed Nate in a hug, him lifting her off of her feet and spinning her around enthusiastically, planting a soft, meaningful kiss upon her forehead.

"You look amazing." Nate remarked as he placed her back on her feet, looking over her light blue, floor length dress.

"I hate this thing, it's so not me" Caitlyn sighed, looking down at herself. "Look at this" Caitlyn cut in as Nate opened his mouth to object. Caitlyn took a step back, lifting her dress up a couple of inches, displaying the dark blue high tops that covered her feet.

"I love you" Nate said with a grin as he pulled her forward once more, letting his lips glaze over hers.

Mitchie looked on, a saddened smile upon her face, wanting nothing more than to be held in such a way. Being held by someone who actually loved her, someone who actually cared and who actually _wanted_ to hold her. And more than anything she wanted that man to Shane.

"Mitch, Shane's waiting for you at our table, shall I show you?" Nate asked, as Caitlyn and himself made their way over to Mitchie, hand in hand.

"Yeah sure" Mitchie said cheerily, shaking away her depressing thoughts. Nate wandered up the glamorous staircase, the golden rail glistening as the light hit it. Mitchie trailed behind, letting her heel clad feet graze over the carpet. The trio finally reached the end of the everlasting staircase, large doors greeting them and leading them into a tremendous room, filled with hundreds of people, laughing, joking, dancing. Large tables were dotted around the room, all of them profusely decorated with flowers and satin table clothes, shining cutlery smothering them.

"Over there, Mitch" Nate announced, lifting his arm and pointing through the stream of people and towards the table in the centre of the room, Shane was stood there, wrapped attractively in a white shirt, a black waist coat and a skinny black tie.

"Ok" Mitchie said quietly. "Thanks Nate" She whispered before beginning to make her way through the crowd, her eyes never leaving Shane; who was in deep conversation with a man who was shaking his hand feverishly. But then, he was looking up, his eyes latching on to hers, her heart ramming unstoppably against her rib cage.

Shane muttered his apologies to the man he had been talking to, his eyes refusing to look away from Mitchie's dazzling orbs. She was simply stunning. Her body covered with an exquisite cream, silk dress, a dress that hung gorgeously over her curves, accentuating her amazing figure. The majority of her hair was pinned up, loose curls falling over her shoulders. Beauty personified.

Shane felt his feet moving, pulling him closer to her, like a magnet. He continued moving until they finally met, their eyes never losing each other.

"You look so beautiful" Shane stated, as he studied her further.

"Thanks" Mitchie said blushing as she smoothed down her dress self-consciously, dropping Shane's gaze.

"Really beautiful" Shane added, as he grabbed her hand, making sure she looked up at him once more.

"Thanks" Mitchie repeated, a smile appearing upon her features and an undeniable blush appearing on her cheeks. "You look pretty good yourself"

"Thanks, shall we take a seat?" Shane asked, noticing her flush but deciding against mentioning it.

"Sure" Mitchie replied quietly as she followed him to the table, biting her lip as he held a chair out for her. "You're a true gentlemen, Mr. Popstar" She declared playfully, sticking her tongue out in his direction.

"Ouch" Shane gasped, feigning anger as he took a seat next to her. "I'm a Rockstar!" He corrected her, hitting her gently on the shoulder, the feel of the silk upon her shoulder sending shivers throughout him.

"You're a Popstar" Mitchie said raising an eyebrow as she emphasised the word 'pop'.

"You're going to pay for that," Shane replied, twisting his face into his best scowl.

"Bring it on" Mitchie said teasingly.

"I would, but we're in public and I'd hate to ruin your stunning appearance. You'll just have to wait" Shane said menacingly as he turned to the waiter behind him, grabbing a couple of drinks.

Mitchie lifted a shaking hand, brushing a loose curl away from her face consciously. Her head was burning hot, her mind swimming with the surge of compliments that had recently left Shane's mouth. Had he meant them? Mitchie quickly scanned the area; Ruby was now where near, they were practically alone and away from anybody's earshot. Mitchie felt a torrent of confidence rush through her, the questionable compliments fuelling her actions. She leant over, placing a chaste, unsuspected kiss upon his cheek.

"W-what was that for?" Shane asked as he turned around to face her, hoping she hadn't noticed the hesitation in his tone.

"Just, this is amazing" Mitchie said looking around at the room. "Thank you" She added sincerely, placing her hand over his.

"It's ok" Shane replied a smile creeping over his face as he fought the urge to touch his cheek which was now tingling. The couple stared into each others eyes for a a few minutes, neither one wanting to break the intoxicating spell that had fallen over them.

"How cute" Ruby cooed as she sat opposite the pair, a false smile plastered onto her face. "How are you two doing?" She questioned, her act as transparent glass.

"We're fine," Mitchie spat, no longer feeling the need to be civil to the sad excuse for a human being that sat near her. "Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you kept your disgusting hands off of my boyfriend," She added, her tone matching Ruby's fake politeness.

Ruby stared at Mitchie in shock, her eyes narrowing as she imagined her downfall, her downfall that would take place tonight. She would split that pair up if it was the last thing she did.

"Oh Thomas, there you are!" Ruby shrieked as Thomas walked over to the table, sliding into the seat next to the blonde. Mitchie smiled at him, genuinely, Thomas had been nothing but pleasant to her and she would not disregard him because of his choice of girlfriend.

The four sat in silence for a while, Mitchie and Shane regularly whispering into each others ears, blissful smiles attached to their faces, their hands entwined. Ruby tapped her heel angrily against the floor as she looked over at Thomas impatiently, why wasn't he doing anything? His eyes were transfixed upon the fork that he was scraping subconsciously against his napkin. Ruby wrenched her phone out of her clutch bag, fury rushing through her.

"Oh Thomas darling, look at this picture" She exclaimed slyly as she held the phone in front of his face. Thomas's eyes fell upon the phone, upon what he expected to be a picture, but was in fact a text.

_I've paid you to do a job so bloody well do it, you don't _want_ to be fired do you? It could be tough finding another job with the recession and all. Besides, I know you like Mitchie so don't act like this is tough for you. _

Thomas gulped as he read the text, plastering a smile upon his face as he exclaimed "Lovely, such amazing memories" Ruby glared at him as she put the phone back in her bag.

Thomas glanced at Mitchie, her head resting contentedly upon Shane's shoulder, what was he supposed to do to separate them? He couldn't deny he was attracted to Mitchie, she was beautiful, her figure so tempting and inviting, and if he was honest with himself, he loved this plan, he just didn't know how to go about it. Then, as if fate was in the room, an opportunity crashed fortuitously into his lap.

"Shane, can we go dance?" Mitchie asked hopefully as she lifted her head, locking her urging eyes onto his.

"Mitch, I'm not a dancer you know that" Shane replied softly, an apologetic smile appearing. Thomas contemplated whether he should intervene, he gasped as he felt Ruby's foot slam down upon his own.

"I'll dance with you Mitchie" Thomas blurted out as he jumped up, holding his hand out to Mitchie, a smile upon his face.

Mitchie hesitated for a second, if she didn't dance with Shane she didn't want to dance at all. But could she rudely turn down his invitation, he was only being polite.

"Sure." Mitchie replied as she got up, smoothing the wrinkles in her dress and reached to take Thomas's hand.

"Wait!" Shane exclaimed as he shot up from his chair. Mitchie turned to him, shocked by his sudden outburst, but even more shocked by what he did next. Shane reached forward, bringing his hand to the back of Mitchie's head and pulling her into him, their lips meeting in an explosive moment of passion, their lips gliding over one an other gleefully. "Have fun" Shane said with a smirk as he noticed Mitchie's stunned and flushed complexion.

"You- you too" Mitchie stuttered as she turned to Thomas who clasped her hand tightly, pulling her to the dance floor. Mitchie let her feet absentmindedly follow Thomas, her lips burning with the tantalising taste of Shane. Sure they had kissed before, but nothing longer than mere seconds, nothing with as much desire and tenderness as that. Her mind was spinning, her legs shaking uncontrollably beneath her; he really had quite an effect on her.

"You look ravishing tonight, Mitchie" Thomas stated as he pulled Mitchie to him, one hand resting on her lower back, the other clasping her own.

"Thanks" Mitchie said quietly, her voice distant and dreamy, her mind replaying the kiss.

"But you look beautiful every night" He said, pulling her a little closer.

"Thanks" She said again, her glazed over eyes resting on nothing in particular.

"You're so stunning" He added, annoyance clear in his voice as he realised she wasn't listening. The more time he spent with Mitchie the more fond he grew of her, the more he wanted her and Shane to break up and the more he wanted her all for himself.

"Thanks" Mitchie said for a third time, her body swaying wherever Thomas went.

* * *

"See what I mean about Thomas? In this scenario Mitchie is the nun" Ruby laughed as she slid into the vacant seat next to Shane.

"He's not going to talk Mitchie into bed" Shane said bluntly, his neck twisted so he could get a clearer look at the pair.

"I don't know, they look pretty close to me," Ruby said, resting her arm on Shane's shoulder. "It doesn't matter how faithful they are, Tom can have sex with them" Ruby cooed. "Maybe you shouldn't have turned me down"

"Do you know what Ruby?" Shane started, as he snapped back round to face her, his breathing heavy as blood pumped furiously around his veins. "Mitchie is not stupid, she wouldn't just jump into bed with the first guy who chatted her up! I trust her and I know she loves me" Shane half-shouted; half whispered, his jaw clenching tightly.

"Really? Then why do you seem so jealous?" Ruby asked with a soft smirk upon her features, a bitter, malicious laugh following her words.

Shane said nothing, just looked back over to the dancing pair, Thomas was know whispering into Mitchie's ear, a startled look etched upon her paled face. But Shane was oblivious to her appaled features, focusing on Thomas's hand, which was slowly moving further down Mitchie's back, teasingly close to another part of her body.

Shane looked down at his plate, jealousy and fury rushing through him. He had wanted to believe that his feelings for Mitchie would disappear but he realised that they were becoming deeper, the thought of her with another guy causing his blood to boil, his teeth grinding violently over one another.

She didn't feel for him the way he felt for her and that thought alone was enough to send him on a fury filled rampage. He just wanted to be able to kiss her, be able to hold her and not have to act as if it was pretend, act as though his feelings were merely a performance. He wanted to tell her, more than anything he wanted to tell her, but he would never risk their friendship, he had never felt so connected to someone before, he would never want to lose that.

"Would you mind getting out of my seat please?" A voice entered into Shane's mind, the only voice that was able to pull him from his thoughts, Mitchie's. He looked up to find Mitchie stood over Ruby, her face completely unfazed by the scowl she was receiving from the blonde.

"Excuse me?" Ruby questioned as she stood up, their faces inches apart.

"You heard me" Mitchie said boldly, Shane was astounded, she really had grown from the shy girl he had met merely weeks before. Ruby studied her for a second before moving out of her way and returning to her previous seat. "Good choice" Mitchie said with a smile as she sat down, Shane kissing her on the forehead as she did.

Ruby looked up, glaring at Thomas who was wandering back to the sit, his face containing the humiliation he had recently experienced.

"I'm back" He declared as he sat down next to Ruby, opposite Mitchie, his eyes looking upon her desirably.

"Erm, I- I need some…. some air, yeah air. I'm going to the balcony" Mitchie stuttered as she shot up, not waiting for a response and wandering through the crowd of people.

"Mitch? I better go see if she's ok" Shane started as he pushed his chair back, preparing to get up.

"No please, let me" Ruby stated as she placed her hand upon Shane's. "I know I haven't exactly been the nicest person to Mitchie, but can you blame me. I'm not the type of person who can just watch her ex with another women. But I want to make things better" Ruby said convincingly, well convincingly enough to fool Shane, who merely nodded.

"Great" Ruby whispered, a smirk falling upon her lips as she was out of view.

* * *

Mitchie stood on the balcony, the sound of music muffled by the large doors that led to the festivities, but at the moment she didn't feel like dancing, well not anymore. She thought longingly of Shane as she rested her arms upon the railings, looking down at the street below her. She had never felt so much passion for someone before.

"Mitchie?" Mitchie spun around to see Ruby walking through the doors, the wind blowing her bleach blonde hair behind her.

"Oh hi" Mitchie mumbled, rolling her eyes and returning her gaze to the view.

"You're so rude" Ruby snapped as she wandered over to Mitchie.

"Me?" Mitchie exclaimed, turning back around to face the smirking girl.

"Yes you! I know I'm not completely innocent but you're not exactly little miss perfect" Ruby spat, standing menacingly close to the brunette. "You do realise Shane's just using you. He just needs someone with a pretty face and a nice figure. He doesn't care about you Mitchie; he just wants to get into your knickers. And you're just along for the ride, a gold digging whore!" Ruby leered, a knowing smirk gliding across her features.

"I don't care what you think of me" Mitchie stated, as the pair began to circle each other. "You're just a desperate washed up pop star who can't stand to lose. You hate that Shane got over you and moved on easily, he's happy and you can't stand it! Trust me Ruby, you're the whore, the whore who I've watched throw herself all over _my_ boyfriend, and frankly it's pathetic. _You're _pathetic!" Mitchie spat, stepping a little closer as she saw the effect her spiteful words had on the blonde.

"You stupid bitch" Ruby screamed as she brought the palm of her hand furiously into Mitchies cheek.

Mitchie's neck snapped back at the impact, her cheek throbbing with the stinging pain. But she quickly composed herself, brushing the hair from her face and locking eyes with the panting blonde.

"I'm not going to hit you back. You're not worth the effort," Mitchie said spitefully, shocking herself with the malevolent words that had left her mouth. She was nice, she was polite, it was shocking how one malicious, manipulative women could bring out the fighter in someone.

"You don't need to fight back" Ruby snapped, as she pressed her hands against Mitchie chest harshly, Mitchie's petite body falling backwards after the impact, her head violently hitting the cold floor of the balcony.

* * *

A/n: THANKYOU. THANKYOU. THANKYOU. I know you're tired of hearing it but i'm so not tired of saying it. Thankyou to you guys who are favouriting and as always the biggest thankyou goes to you wonderous people who are reviewing!!! You rock!!

I was recently introduced to a story that completely puts mine to shame....so I feel the need to share it with you guys. It's called _I Will ALWAYS_ _Loath You _by xoxJemi4ever94xox and it's completely awesome, so check it out.

Reviews would be amazing, so if you have the time I'd love to hear from you! x


	9. Chapter 9

**__**

Is It All Just Pretend?

_Chapter 9: Have to know. _

Mitchie groaned as she felt a sharp pain erupt within her skull, her back hitting the shockingly cold floor of the balcony. Mitchie opened her eyes slowly, carefully letting them adjust to the searing light that protruded from a lamp. She could vaguely hear someone yelling at her, a blurred figure moving in front of her. Mitchie clenched her teeth as the pain began to subside, cautiously propping herself up on her elbows.

Mitchie opened her eyes a little wider as she quickly placed the voice, she could see Ruby clearly now, her furious face twisted into anger and wrath, her mouth opened widely as she continued to scream profanities in Mitchies direction. Her fists were balled as she held them sturdily by her sides, her high-pitched speech of hatred piercing through Mitchie's muffling bubble.

"You're just a gold digging whore. You just want Shane's money, you only want his fame. And trust me bitch, he doesn't want you for real reasons either, he just want's you for sex." Ruby screamed, her hair falling over her face as she leaned forward, her eyes portraying the evil that settled dauntingly within the women.

"Mitchie!" Mitchie tore her eyes away from the shrieking blonde, laying her eyes upon Shane who had suddenly burst through the doors, his body frozen as he looked from Mitchie to Ruby and then back again. "What did you do?" He bellowed his voice deep and unnerving.

"I-I, she attacked me Shane!" Ruby squealed, leaping over to Shane and wrapping her arms around his neck, attempting to pull him away from Mitchie who was still strewn across the floor.

"Get off!" Shane shouted as he struggled free of Ruby's grasp. He immediately bolted over to Mitchie, kneeling by her side as he studied her body, concern and fear flowing undisguised from him. "Are you ok?" He asked softly, his hand grazing over the small bruise that was beginning to form upon her cheek.

"Yeah" Mitchie said sincerely, her breath increasing under his intense, troubled gaze.

"Are you sure?" Shane questioned, his face leaning a little closer to hers, inspecting her cheek.

"I'm fine, really." Mitchie stated, Shane's touch causing her body to numb, the pain dispersing. Shane nodded at her, his eyes glistening because of the light, because of…..tears? He stood up abruptly, leaning forward and helping Mitchie to her feet, his arm wrapping protectively around her waist as he pulled her closer.

"How dare you" Shane spat, his eyes darkening as he looked over at Ruby.

"She- she attacked me" Ruby attempted again, her mind seemingly only be able to produce one single sentence, one single lie.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Shane shouted, letting go of Mitchie and striding a little closer to the cowering blonde. "I heard what you were saying to her" Shane stated, shaking his head in disgust. "And I thought you couldn't sink any lower" Shane said quietly, his features stony, possessing an anger that frankly, terrified Mitchie.

"But she's using you Shane, can't you see that! She's using you for your money," Ruby cried, clawing her manicured fingers through hair.

"What is wrong with you?" Shane questioned, an acidic laugh falling unfavourably from his lips. "You'll do anything to get what you want won't you?" He spat rhetorically, shaking his head in pure disbelief.

"No Shane, look at her, she doesn't deserve you" Ruby said, pointing at the shivering brunette. Shane turned to look at her, his enraged and loathing demeanour melting away as he saw her flawless face.

"She's not a gold digger, Ruby! And don't even think I don't know what you're doing! I heard what you said about me as well!" Shane bellowed, taking another step forward. Ruby winced as she remembered her previous words, her lips pursing as she contemplated an excuse.

"I'm trying to use her for sex? I can tell you now that that is the furthest thing from my mind! I love Mitchie more than anything in this entire world, she is the best thing that I have, and life just wouldn't be worth living without her! So you can try to break us up, but you won't Ruby, no-one can, I would rather die that be without her." Shane stated, his voice lowering in volume as he continued, his eyes glued hatefully upon Ruby, unable to see the stunned look that now inhabited Mitchie's face.

"Shane-" Ruby started.

"Just leave it Ruby, you're a selfish, pathetic little girl who throws a tantrum when she doesn't get what she wants! I can't stand to even look at your face anymore....Go!" Shane shouted, Ruby's guilty features quickly transforming into a scowl, her lips pursing tightly.

"You'll pay for this, no-one shout's at Ruby Jackson!" Ruby exclaimed, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she turned around, strutting confidently back into the building, on hand held upon her hip in a surreal dramatised manner.

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry" Shane whispered, his back facing her as he drooped his head slightly.

"Shane" Mitchie said tenderly, walking in front of Shane and placing her hand cautiously upon his shoulder. Shane's head lifted up slowly, his eyes locking onto Mitchies, his eyes questioning. "I- I- have to go" She blurted out before swiftly turning around and running back into the ball and through the crowd.

"Mitch?" Shane called slowly, his brows furrowing as he watched the silk dress disappear into the crowd of people. "What?" Shane asked no-one in particular, bewilderment coursing through him as he attempted to decipher her hasty departure.

Mitchie ran through the loud, chattering guests, her heels bounding against the flooring, her mind racing over everything that had just happened. Her breath was short and sharp, blood pumping ferociously through her veins. Had he meant it? Was it an act? She found herself mumbling the questions to herself, every brain cell in her head working furiously to understand Shane's speech. She could hear a muffled cry of her name, the sound of her heart beating rapidly against her chest dominating her ears. Her eyes vaguely soaked in the hundreds of people who surrounded her, her feet desperately trying to avoid the extravagant dresses, the extravagant shoes, women taunting her with their beauty and their figures. Mitchie's slowed down for a second, her eyes locking onto a person who looked remarkably like Tess Tyler, she shook it off, deciding even if it was, she definitely didn't want to see her.

Mitchie carried on running, her feet gliding down the steps and finally cascading against the street. She stopped, reducing her speed to a fast paced walk, she couldn't run anymore, she could barely breath. Mitchie stopped completely, collapsing on a near by bench, closing her eyes and burying her face in her hands.

This is it, it had become too tough, too severe, too agonisingly painful. The words haunting her, confusing her more than ever. His tone of voice, the look in his eyes, convincing her he had meant what he said. But still, she knew, she knew it couldn't be true, she knew it was all an act. But still she hoped, preyed that he was being sincere.

"Mitch?" Mitchie looked up, Shane's shadow engulfing her body, his figure tall and broad as it stood in front of her. "What happened?" He questioned, kneeling in front of her and removing her hands from her face.

"Nothing" She whispered instinctively, silently congratulating herself for not succumbing to the tears that were pushing their way up her throat. She was sick and tired of crying over Shane, her unrequited love and this rediculous façade completely exhausting her.

"Mitch?" He added, his eyebrows raising as he looked over her.

_Tell him how you feel. _

"I'm sorry, I just- it got on top of me. I tend to panic in arguments" Mitchie lied, inwardly cursing herself. Why did she find it so hard? No matter how many times her mind urged her to admit her emotions, even structuring the perfect sentance but her tongue just wouldn't oblige.

"Oh" Shane said, rising up and sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, stupid I know, I just felt like I needed to get out of there, but I'm fine now" Mitchie stated, offering Shane the largest smile she could possibly manage.

"Good to know……I'm sorry" Shane whispered as his eyes fell upon the bruise that spanned across her cheek.

"Don't be" Mitchie replied, once realising what he was regarding. "It's not your fault" Shane turned to her immediately, his eyes drowning in the sorrow he felt yet a slight slither of a smile looming across his lips. "I mean it Shane, it's not your fault. Besides, you came and you saved me" Mitchie said with a large smile, resting her head solemnly upon his shoulder, her body practically exploding as she felt his arm wrap securely around her. Mitchie took a deep breath, the bewilderment and mere hope being too much for her to handle anymore, she couldn't stand the unanswered questions anymore, she had to know.

"It was…very convincing I must say" She whispered, wincing at how ridiculous she sounded. But it was out there now, maybe that mere sentence could feel her with bliss, giving her her dream ending, Mitchie held her breath, her eyes analysing each movement. This was it….

"Well, I'm not just a singer Mitchie, I'm also an astounding actor" Shane replied with a bitter laugh, letting out a deep, shameful sigh as he did. Why couldn't he just tell her? Why couldn't he admit that every word had been the truth, every ounce of fear and concern that had overwhelemed him was completely realistic?

But maybe, just maybe, Shane would have rethought his choice of words if he had known that it was those very words that broke Mitchie's heart beyond repair.

* * *

A/n: Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!!! Over 100 hundred reviews!! *Collapses on the floor*

Thank you all so much. You are simply amazing!!! Each one brings a huge smile to my face, and they really do make my day! :) Oh and in answer to one of my reviews, I'm thinking only a few more chapters in this story, definitly two, maybe three. So the ending is close.

Thanks again, reviews would be awesome, so if you have the time...you know what to do!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Is It All Just Pretend? _**

_Chapter 10: From One Blonde To Another. _

Mitchie stiffened under his touch as the words cascaded against her ear, pulsating pain and agony throughout her limbs and, of course, her heart. She lifted her head slowly, letting Shane's arm slide from her shoulder and fall against the bench.

"Are you ok?" Shane asked, turning to her, studying the unreadable look upon her face. "Mitch?" He stated, moving a little closer to the brunette who seemed to be momentarily frozen.

Mitchie's head suddenly snapped up, her body being awakened by Shane's knee grinding accidentally against her own, this mere movement causing her body to erupt into a parade of ecstatic explosions. That was the moment that Mitchie realised the harsh, undeniable truth. She could no longer lie to herself. This was no longer a schoolgirl crush, this was no longer an insignificant ounce of affection. This was love.

Mitchie Torres was in love with Shane Grey.

"I have to go" Mitchie blurted out, rising up hastily from the bench, Shane mirroring her movements.

"What? Go where?" He questioned, yanking on her elbow slightly until she turned to face him.

"Back to the hotel" She whispered almost inaudibly before beginning to walk down the road, her eyes searching for a cab, a bus stop, anything that could take away.

"Why?" Shane questioned, breaking into a jog so he could keep up with her fast paced walk. His neck stiff as he attempted to keep his eyes off of her silk clad figure.

"Because" Mitchie said bluntly "You can go back to the ball" She said, waving her hand at him, signalling for him to leave. He ceased walking at her hand motion, undeniably hurt by the action, but he shook it off, there was clearly something bothering her. But what? She had been fine mere minutes ago and for the life of him he could not decipher what had caused her to act this way.

"I'm not letting you go back on your own, it's dark Mitch" Shane said pointing out the obvious, his fear of anything happening to her overpowering the offended feeling that he was currently possessing.

"Taxi!" Mitchie screeched, her hand raising up instantly. A small, sorrowful smile appearing on her face as the taxi skidded to a halt in front of her. "See, I have a taxi, it's all very safe" Mitchie stated monotonously, as she stepped into the back of the cab and slamming the door shut as Shane took a step closer.

"Wait" Shane called as he tapped on the side of the car, signalling for Mitchie to wind down the window. Reluctantly, she obliged. "What are you doing?" Shane asked, sheer confusion evident on his face.

"Going to the hotel" Mitchie mumbled, her eyes fixated upon her hands.

"I don't get it. What's wrong? I don't understand what I've done to upset you" Shane replied, deductive reasoning leading him to believe he must be the cause of her sudden mood change.

"No, you wouldn't understand" Mitchie said almost inaudibly. Almost.

"What?" Shane asked, leaning his head a little closer, his hands tightening upon the car.

"Look, I'm going. We'll talk tomorrow" Mitchie muttered as she started to wind up her window.

"Fine, but give me a text when you get home. Let me know you're safe" Shane demanded as he backed away, watching in silence as the Taxi drove away. He closed his eyes as the lights of the car disappeared into the darkness, leaving him alone and full of confusion. Shane shook his head, this was his own fault. He was the reason she had had to withstand so much abuse, so many scheming plans, he had pushed her away. Shane wanted nothing more than to go back to that day, go back and ask her, honestly and truthfully to be his girlfriend. Why had he ruined it?

* * *

Ruby Jackson slammed herself down upon one of the many empty seats that lay upon the floor of the charity ball. The guests had begun to disperse, the crowd of people now thinning and covering less of the room. Silence beginning to dominate the noise. Ruby crossed her arms on the desk, letting her head droop into the gap, her hair fanning over the table. She had lost. Shane loved Mitchie and she was unable to break them up. She had lost.

"Ruby Jackson?" Ruby raised her head slowly at the sound of her name, brushing the hair from her eyes as she was faced with a petite blonde girl.

"What of it?" She spat, looking disgustedly at the girl who seemed unfazed by her blatant loathing.

"Nothing, I'm just a huge fan" The girl stated, taking a seat next to the snarling Ruby. "My name's Tess Tyler" She said, holding her hand out, a small smirk forming on her face as Ruby's eyes lit up a little.

"As in TJ Tyler's daughter?" Ruby questioned.

"Yep" Tess said proudly as she shook Ruby's hand. "I take it you're a fan?" Tess asked, furrowing her eyebrows as Ruby laughed slightly.

"Am I hell. She sucks" Ruby spat, enjoying the look that splashed upon Tess's face.

"Well she's a lot more talented than you. And besides, she's not the one sat on her own looking like crap!" Tess retaliated instantly as she rose up from the chair, her lips pursed as she studied Ruby's glaring features.

"Look, I've had an awful night and I so can't be bothered to sit here and fight with some worthless little 'celebrity' spawn" Ruby barked, turning her head away from the stunned girl.

"I take it this has something to do with Shane and Mitchie's relationship?" Tess asked, smiling as she realised she had a hit a very raw nerve within the popstar, her head snapping back round to face her.

"You know Shane and Mitchie?" Ruby asked, suddenly interested in what the insignificant peasant had to say.

"Yeah, met them at Camp Rock"

"Ergh I hate that place, it's all I've heard about" Ruby groaned. "Hey, did they have any fights at their precious Camp?"

"Oh yeah, they had this huge one about half way through, courtesy of moi!" Tess declared proudly, placing her hand on her chest and falling back upon the chair once more.

"What about?" Ruby asked, turning her whole body to face Tess.

"Oh, I found out about how she had been lying about her whole life, she'd made out her mum was some big Hot tunes TV president" Tess said with a loud, condescending laugh. "And I, of course, decided to tell everyone at Camp"

"What? She lied about her whole identity?" Ruby queried, watching as Tess nodded. "-and they didn't break up? He must really love her" Ruby sighed, throwing her head against the table once again.

"Wait, what? Broke up? They weren't together" Tess exclaimed, jumping slightly as Ruby bolted up right, her face hovering in front of Tess's

"What do you mean they weren't together? When did they get together?" Ruby questioned, gripping tightly on to Tess's shoulders.

"They were friends and that was it. I only heard about them getting together when the tour started" Tess declared, cowering slightly under Ruby's malicious and impenetrable glare.

"This is brilliant" Ruby whispered as she stood up, her eyes glazed over as a small smile crept onto her lips. "This is priceless" She smirked before stalking away from a bewildered Tess.

"Thomas!" Ruby called as she moved over to Thomas. "It's fake"

"What?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Mitchie and Shane…. it's fake" She said, unable to prevent the laugh that fell bitterly from her lips.

"It is?" Thomas questioned, a smile appearing on his own lips.

"Yes. I'll be back, I have to go talk to a certain brunette" She stated before walking away. "Priceless"

* * *

Mitchie Torres curled herself up on the sofa that lay in the mist of her hotel room. Her fists clenched fiercely at her sides as she stared hypnotically at the bare wall. Her heart pumping ferociously against her, threatening to burst through her chest completely. But then, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing, maybe it wouldn't hurt anymore.

Mitchie's eyes fell upon the table; her phone moving slightly as vibrations tore through it, the screen flashing notably. She didn't move, she knew who it was. He had already called three times and besides she had given him a personalised ring tone. It was most likely because she hadn't let him know she was safe, she didn't see the point. He probably didn't really care. And she couldn't bring herself to talk to him, knowing her heart wouldn't be able to take hearing his voice.

Mitchie leant forward slightly, letting her hand graze over the phone, her hand hovering hesitantly above the vibrating block. She really should let him know she was safe. But before she could delve further into the idea a knock on the door reverberated around her hotel room. The repetitive, resounding hollow noise causing her to jump slightly, she rose up from the sofa, tramping discouraged to the door, pulling it open and instantly wishing she hadn't.

"Mitchie, darling!" Ruby exclaimed, pushing Mitchie to the side and wandering into her hotel room.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie spat as she nodded towards the open door, silently demanding her to leave.

"I'm here for a chat," Ruby said in a sickly sweet voice, placing herself upon the sofa and smiling towards Mitchie.

"Why?" Mitchie said, pursing her lips as she slammed the door shut.

"You and Shane" Ruby stated bluntly, following Mitchie's movements as she sat on the armchair to the right of the sofa.

"What about me and Shane?" Mitchie demanded, she couldn't handle this right now. She didn't want to play this game anymore.

"Oh you know, how you're completely fake" Ruby said nonchalantly, inspecting her nails for any dirt.

"Not this again Ruby. I love Shane" Mitchie managed to say realistically, after all, it wasn't a lie.

"Bravo" Ruby said slyly, clapping her hands slowly and patronisingly as she rose from the sofa, stalking around the room. "I mean, you are an amazing actress, I would definitely have bought that if I hadn't just ran into an old friend of yours" Ruby said with a smirk, finally dropping her hands to her sides "Miss Tess Tyler I believe"

Mitchie's mouth dropped. Ruby knew, she knew it was a lie, she knew. What could Mitchie do? Tess Tyler? Of course, one repulsive, formidable, scheming blonde helping out another.

"Oh, so you do know her?" Ruby questioned as she noticed the stunned look upon her face. "I really do have to applaud you on your skills Mitchie, you really had me fooled. I mean, I really believed you were in love with him" Ruby cackled, her eyes falling upon Mitchie who's own eyes were upon the floor, her still heeled shoes scuffing against the carpet.

"Oh my god" Ruby gasped, realisation smashing hysterically against her face. "You love him!" Ruby voiced, unable to contain the laughter within her.

"I don't!" Mitchie snapped, rising from her seat and standing challengingly in front of the sniggering blonde.

"You do!" Ruby exclaimed, a wide, ecstatic smile breaking onto her face.

"No" Mitchie said, her eyes once again falling to the floor.

"This is brilliant" Ruby declared. "You love him! And he's- he's using you to get back at me! Fantastic!" She recited happily.

"No" Mitchie repeated almost inaudibly.

"Oh please, I can completely see it now! You poor, naive little thing, I mean look at you. Do you really think you have a chance? You're just his geeky little friend from band camp" Ruby spat, the words like knifes digging maliciously into her chest. "I mean, do you really think he would ever like you? Let's just take a look at his last girlfriend" She laughed, twirling around in front of Mitchie's face. "And you called me pathetic?" Ruby added before smiling contently at the speechless brunette and then spinning around swiftly, marching carelessly out of the door.

Mitchie shuddered as she heard the door slam, her eyes hazy courtesy of the thick cover of salty tears which had appeared over both of them. The hurtful words circling unforgettably around her head. She knew Ruby was just a disgusting, destructive person, who enjoyed making other people miserable, enjoyed destroying others people's happiness and dreams, but right now Mitchie knew she wasn't just those things, right now she was telling the truth.

Mitchie had never known truth to hurt so much.

* * *

A/n: So there we are chapter 10! Next chapter i'm pretty sure will be the last, so be prepared for probably a tad more drama. You know how I love my drama.

Thankyou to all of you fantastic and amazing reviewers and favouriters! You all rock!!!! Anyway, I don't really have much to say in this authors note, so bye :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Is It All Just Pretend? _**

_Chapter 11: Bad Luck Or Just Bad Timing? _

Mitchie clawed through the hotels wardrobe, her small hands moving viciously through the clothes and wrenching them out piece by piece, ramming each one uncaringly into her suitcase. She groaned loudly as she heard a coat hanger snap in half, the broken pieces of wood flying adventurously across the room. Mitchie didn't bother to stop so she could gather the splintered shards of wood, but continued on ripping each article of clothing from the wardrobe, all she could see right now was red. Red that kept her anger hurtling through her at dangerous speed. Red that kept her heart beating furiously and unstoppably against her chest. Red that had already forced her to book the first flight home.

Of course, Mitchie's streak of bad luck had once again turned sour, meaning the first flight out wasn't until tomorrow night. After a lot of pacing and the usage of various colourful vocabulary Mitchie decided upon locking herself away in another hotel room, another hotel room where she was not known, where there was no risk of running into a certain Rock star and his certain malicious, soul crushing ex-girlfriend.

So there she was, pounding her unfolded clothes into her suitcase, she didn't care about the condition of the articles, she didn't even care if she left something important behind, all she cared about was that she able to leave without seeing Shane. Mitchie prayed that despite her atrociously bad luck she was able to fulfil that one last wish.

And that really was _all_ she wished for right now, she had given up wishing for Shane, she had given up hope, given up her dreams and her desires. Ruby had intentionally pulled apart every last shred of optimism that Mitchie had. The small ounces of confidence that remained within Mitchie were crushed and destroyed during Ruby's unwanted speech. Ruby had managed to enunciate every fear that Mitchie felt, everything that she had tried so desperately to ignore, every thought that she had locked away in the back of her mind, hoping they would never surface, much less be voiced. But they had been voiced, they had been smashed violently into Mitchies face and they were refusing to be locked away again. They refused to leave completely, assembling in her thoughts and parading through her mind, constantly reminding her of how unworthy she was.

Mitchie would never be able to compete against the high standards that Shane deserved, and that's why he didn't love her. That's why they remained friends, and that's why Mitchie had fought so hard to keep her feelings sealed within her. But she couldn't anymore, she couldn't just pretend that she only cared for him as a friend. She couldn't be with him so often and not be able to hold him and kiss him and touch him. It was torture. She didn't want to hurt anymore.

That's why she was leaving, why she was now, stalking down the corridors of the hotel, her feet walking confidently across the carpets. Her legs moving hastily, her strides large and moving with purpose. Mitchie dragged her suitcases along behind her, happy to be out of her extravagant dress. She was now wrapped in a black T-shirt, accompanied with her favourite red zip-up jumper, a jumper she did up only a little, the bottom fitting snugly around her waist, making her curves apparent. She also wore her black skinny jeans and finally, and most importantly, her red converse. This was her. She wasn't dressed up in glamorous and expensive dresses, she was comfortable and she was herself. It was a shame that herself wasn't someone that Shane could love.

Mitchie hummed to herself as she sunk down in the lift, the time presumably longer than usual. She hummed louder as the screaming in her head became almost unbearable. The shouts of inadequacy, the bellows of inequality and the roars of self-loathing. But no matter how much she hummed, or coughed, or sung the words would not leave her mind.

Well, that was until the lift doors slid open, withholding the one person she had begged not to see. The person who was able to silence her thoughts and her attempts to veil them, the person who was able to stop her limbs from moving and her eyes from blinking, the person who was able to cease her breathing and prevent her heart from beating.

Shane.

"Mitchie, are you o- Why do you have your suitcases?" Shane questioned, panic in his tone as his eyes fell upon the large red bags that Mitchie clutched tightly.

"I'm leaving" Mitchie said bluntly as her respiratory system managed to re-start. She quickly removed her gaze from the look of complete shock that seemed etched upon Shane's features and manoeuvred around him, brushing his shoulder with her own as she past him.

"What?" Shane questioned as he spun around to face her back, his feet unable to move, his body numb.

"I'm leaving" Mitchie repeated casually, taking a deep, therapeutical breath as she continued walking, her limbs desperately trying to protest, but she pushed them forward.

"Where are you going?" Shane questioned, his voice quavering as he watched her move through the lobby, becoming hurtfully close to the doors. "Where are you going?" Shane demanded, finally managing to propel himself into action, circling her hastily moving body and stopping abruptly in front of her. He slid to the side instantly as Mitchie looked away from his pleading eyes, attempting to move around him once more, but Shane was stubborn and in love. He would not just let her leave. "Where are you going?" He said for a third a final time, his voice thick with emotion.

"To another hotel, for now. Then I'm getting a flight home" Mitchie said sternly, desperately trying to keep her tears from flowing and her emotions from being revealed.

"You're actually leaving?" Shane questioned quietly after an elongated silence, franticly trying to understand what it was that was happening.

"Yes" Mitchie stated, not noticing the wince of sheer pain the flashed across Shane's face. His shoulders seemed to slack as Mitchie stepped to the side, successfully passing Shane's seemingly frozen physique.

"Wait?" Shane shouted, gaining the attention of numerous hotel employees and guests.

"What?" Mitchie snapped, turning sharply, her eyes falling upon his hunched back. "Shane, what? I have to get to my hotel"

"Where is it?" Shane asked, abruptly turning around to face her once more. "Which hotel are you going to?" He questioned, his heart twanging in agony as he watched her eyes slip to the floor, her teeth grinding over her lower lip. "You're not going to tell me?" He said rhetorically, nodding regretfully as he watched her small frame. "I don't understand, what's happened?" Shane questioned, his voice dripping in concern as he took a step forward, only to be met by Mitchie raising her hand to him, her eyes begging him not to move any closer.

"Ruby knows it's not rea,l Shane- Tess told her" Mitchie choked out, her voice quivering as she fought back tears.

"Crap." Shane cursed instantly, resentment for Tess flowing through him. His head suddenly felt hot, his mind spinning as he thought of ways to be freed of this predicament. "Damn it" Shane muttered, but quickly realised he had to take control and make Mitchie realise it wasn't worth her leaving him. "It's not the end of the world Mitch, I mean, you shouldn't leave because of it"

"I'm not leaving because of _that_" Mitchie whispered. "Not entirely"

"What then?" Shane asked exasperated.

"Because- " Mitchie stuttered, her feet subconsciously moving backwards, closer to the door and closer to an easy get away. She could vaguely hear the sounds of muffled screams, coupled with flashing lights. "Because I wasn't pretending, not really" She finally stated, tears beginning to slide down her face.

"You weren't?" Shane questioned, shock reverberating through his entire body, that and relief. The words fell from her mouth easily, her body suddenly feeling light. "I love you for gods sake!" Mitchie shouted, shocking numerous passers by, she inhaled deeply as the words propelled themselves into the air, the heavy weight reapplying to her body and her heart as she realised she had lost a friend.

"You do?" Shane questioned, completely stunned. He couldn't do anything, not yet, not until he was one hundred percent certain that she being truthful. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because, I know how stupid it is! I know you would never love me back. Why would you?" She questioned, looking down at herself with disgust. Shane opened his mouth suddenly to object, knowing all to well how wrong she was, but she continued, talking over and ignoring his first word. "You could have any girl in the world, I know you'd never settle for me" Mitchie continued, the tears now falling freely over her cheeks. "So, I just need some space, I can't be around you, I need to get over you" She finally choked out, wiping away the tears from her cheek, despite knowing more would soon follow.

"Mitchie" Shane said slowly, his heart one step closer to breaking with every morose word that fell from her trembling lips.

"No, Shane don't" Mitchie protested as Shane stepped forward, but he shook his head, his mind intent on striding forward, wrapping his arms lovingly around her waist and placing his lips passionately against hers. "No" Mitchie cried as she turned on her heels, sprinting the last few steps out of the hotel, leaving her bags behind as she cascaded out of the doors.

"Mitchie?" Shane yelled, as he broke into a run, jumping energetically over her fallen bags, following her out of the doors and into the brisk, cold air. But the cold air wasn't all that crashed inevitably against Shane as he ran onto the street. He was suddenly bombarded by screams, teenage girls running towards him as he watched Mitchie's red jumper disappear into the sea of people.

"Mitchie! I love you too" Shane bellowed as arms began to tug on him, ripping his clothes and pulling on his hair. "I love you!" Shane roared desperately as he stretched out his spine, his eyes glazing franticly through the crowd, hoping she would reappear, hoping she had heard him. But she hadn't.

* * *

A/n: Hey, I know that was a rather short chapter but it's really just a build up for the final chapter, which is rather long. I've already written chapter 12, it just has to be prove read and needs improvements.....blah blah blah. Anyway, when I upload it depends on the amount of reviews I get, but that's not at all a problem for you guys because a lot of you are so amazing and always review!! Thank you so much.

Did that even make sense!?! Hmmmm, oh well. Review please :) x


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey there, so here we are, the final chapter. This is the end! Ok, so I have a little treat for you in this chapter, I know on Chapter 11 I said that it had already been written but once I'd posted 11 I decided to completely start chapter 12 again, but still it's up pretty quick. Now, as a gift for you guys for responding so well to this story I've made the last chapter very drama filled and rather long. I say rather long, I had to contemplate whether to put it up as one chapter or split it in to three, that's how long it is. Over four thousand words :O.

Anyway, this final Chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed/will review :)

* * *

**_Is It All Just Pretend?_**

_Chapter 12: This Is Real._

After minutes, that seemed like hours, Shane finally managed to tug himself free of the obsessive fans, tugging him away from their addicted clasps and sneaking backwards. He finally disappeared back into the hotel, slithering through the doors and crashing to the floor of the lobby.

He propped himself up on his elbows, spluttering for breath as he replayed Mitchie's confession of devotion in his mind. She loved him. She actually loved him. Shane could barely believe it. He had dreamed of that moment for so long, but it had been tarnished and ruined by his own stupidity, his own ridiculous schemes. Now, because of him, she was under the impression she was not worthy, that she wasn't good enough for him. Shane scoffed at the mere thought. How could she not be could enough for him? She was amazing and completely indescribable. His breath hitched in his throat as he pictured her heart broken face, tears streaming her pale cheeks. He had to find her. He had to tell he.

"Shane? Dude, what are you doing on the floor?" Shane looked up to see Nate and Caitlyn towering over him, looks of confusion and humour twisted upon their faces.

"It's a long story" Shane whispered solemnly, gripping onto Nate's outstretched hands and letting Nate pull him to his feet.

"Are they Mitchie's?" Caitlyn questioned, pointing to the strewn suitcases, a flicker of worry falling over her face.

"Caitlyn!" Shane suddenly blurted out, a stroke of genius crashing into his mind.

"What!" Caitlyn retorted, taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Ring Mitchie. You need to ring Mitchie and find out where she is, she'll tell _you_" Shane declared, pulling Caitlyn's bag from under her arm, searching through it and finally wrenching out her phone and handing it back to her.

"What do you mean, 'where she is'?" Caitlyn questioned, tightening her grip around the phone. "What did you do?" She demanded angrily, moving closer to Shane.

"Nothing!" Shane replied defensively, cowering under Caitlyn's intense and penetrating glare. "She- she told me how she felt about me" Shane near whispered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What did you say back?" Caitlyn interrogated, ignoring Nate's inquiry of how _did _Mitchie feel about Shane.

"I didn't get a chance to say anything. She kept saying how she knew I wouldn't feel the same way and that she was leaving to stay at another hotel till she could get a flight out" Shane told Caitlyn desperately, his voice quavering with the memories. "Please, I need to know where she is" Shane pleaded, pushing Caitlyn's hand and urging her to make the phone call.

"Just one thing" Caitlyn started as she dialled the number, Shane nodded. "How do you feel about _her_?"

"I love her Cait" Shane said sincerely. "So much" Caitlyn nodded, her eyes brightening as a small smile appeared on her face, she pressed the phone to her ear, waiting for Mitchie to answer.

"Caitlyn?" A sniffling Mitchie whispered, her voice soft and empty.

"Yeah Mitch, it's me" Caitlyn said quietly, her smile fading at the sound of her voice. "Are you ok?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah" Mitchie lied, Caitlyn shook her head deciding it would be easier to leave the matter for now.

"I erm- I found your suitcases in the lobby, where are you?" Caitlyn questioned, wincing as she heard Mitchie choke back a sob, then silence. "Mitch, where are you? You know you can tell me anything" Caitlyn urged.

"You promise not to tell anyone else?" Mitchie asked, Caitlyn's eyes falling upon Shane who flinched at the words, it was clear that 'anyone else' translated as Shane. Caitlyn took a deep breath, could she really lie to her best friend? She had never lied to her before. But, she thought, this was for a good cause, this lie would most likely give her best friend her happy ending. "I promise" She whispered, a small thankful smile appearing on Shane's saddened features.

"I'm staying at The Richdon, it's about half an hour away" Mitchie sniffed, fully believing her friend would not reveal this information to anyone.

"Ok Mitch, I'll bring your bags to you, ok?" Caitlyn remarked, listening to Mitchies almost inaudible agreement before hanging up. "Did you hear that?" Caitlyn asked Shane who was currently, staring out of the door, cursing the hundreds of fans.

"Yeah, Richdon" Shane nodded as he moved from one spot to another, desperately trying to find a path that was infested by the soulless paparazzi.

"Promise me that you won't hurt her" Caitlyn told Shane, her eyes serious as he turned to face her. It wasn't quite a question, it wasn't quite a statement, more like a demand or a binding contract.

"Of course I won't" Shane told her sincerely.

"Good, because if you do, I will have to kill you" Caitlyn cautioned with a playful smirk, receiving a mock glare from Shane. "Go on then?" Caitlyn told him, signalling to the door.

"I can't" Shane muttered, pointing to the masses of people awaiting another appearance from Shane, his first clearly exciting them but not at all quenching their thirsts for celebrity activity.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The trio turned to a carefree Jason who wandered towards them, the large smile that never seemed to leave his face continuing to shine.

"I have a plan," Nate said, pulling Jason towards him. "You owe us one" Nate told Shane as he steered Jason out of the door.

"Wait, what? I don't want to go out there!" Jason squealed as the bright lights burst unwanted into his vision.

"Brilliant" Shane said under his breath as he watched the crowd surround two thirds of Connect Three. Shane quickly gathered his nerves before turning to Caitlyn and kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Thank you so much Caitlyn" He whispered.

"It's fine, now go" Caitlyn laughed. Shane nodded, creaking the door open slightly, making sure that the crowds were still circling his band mates. He smiled, as he crept out of the door, moving carefully and slyly around the throng of screams and flashes. He really did owe them.

* * *

Mitchie walked into her new hotel room, throwing herself down on the sofa. How could things have gone so wrong? A couple of weeks ago she was brimming with confidence and happiness, she was popular and she was best friends with Shane grey. But now, now she miserable and she knew that she had nothing to be confident about, but worst of all, she had lost her best friend. She had lost the best thing that had ever happened to her. She shouldn't have told him, at least then they would still be friends. She had ruined everything.

Mitchie threw her phone on to the table before curling herself up into a small ball, her tears raking through her as she tried to push the image of Shane out of her mind. Why was she so stupid! She had let Ruby get to her, she had once again crumbled beneath the power of a rich, nauseating blonde. Would she ever learn?

A loud knock at the door signified someone's arrival, Caitlyn's she presumed. Who else would it be? After all no-one else knew she was here, or at least, that was what she had thought. Mitchie wearily wiped away the moisture from her cheeks, knowing, yet not caring, that her cheeks would be smothered with black mascara. Mitchie tittered over the door, her head thumping due to a large migraine that was beginning to form. She pulled open the door, her mouth dropping as she studied the person that stood on the other side.

"Thomas?" Mitchie whispered, not being bothered to hide the disdain from her voice.

"Hey Mitch" Thomas said flirtatiously as he moved around her, letting himself into the hotel room. Mitchie furrowed her eyebrows as she watched him wander further into her room, she shook her head, not understanding how rude some people were.

"What?" Mitchie snapped as she turned to Thomas who had perched himself on a table. "What are you doing here?" Mitchie spat, closing the door slowly, deciding against locking it so that Thomas would be able to leave as quickly as he had come. Mitchie placed two of her fingers around the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes as the small pin prick of pain pulsated through her skull.

"Came to see you" Thomas cooed, a cheeky grin accompanying his words. Mitchie opened her eyes once more, her lips curling into a revolted frown. "I know you rejected me at the ball, but that was when you were pretending to be Shane's girlfriend. So…I thought I'd try my luck again" Thomas whispered as he sauntered over to Mitchie, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bedroom door which he successfully and dauntingly pushed open with his foot.

"No!" Mitchie shouted, appalled and disgusted to her core. "I rejected you because I didn't want to go out to dinner with you, let alone anything else." Mitchie told him, shuddering at the thought.

"Oh come on Mitch, live a little" Thomas whispered as he pointed through the open door towards the bed, waggling his eyebrows provocatively.

"Not with you!" Mitchie barked, as she moved in front of Thomas and slammed the bedroom door shut, not realising how close he would be as she turned around, his lips warily close to her own.

* * *

Shane sprinted through the corridors, his eyes despairingly searching for Mitchie' room. Room 146. The room number which he had managed to obtain courtesy of a couple of signed napkins. Being famous really did have its perks. Shane's heart leapt as he noticed the shining gold numbers, 146. The figures glimmering in the light, his eyes blocking out the thick covering of dirt that lay over them.

Shane skipped a little as he approached the door, his stomach exploding with nerves, which he had never experience before, excitement and fear soaring through him simultaneously. He raised his hand hesitantly above the door, taking a deep breath before….

Who was that?

Shane froze as he heard a deep and undeniably male voice radiating from Mitchie's room. Who was that? Shane dropped his stiff hand to his side, letting it slide away from the door, his excitement deflating as he listened to the manly voice. Shane stepped a little closer to the door, tilting his head to the side.

He quickly identified the owner of the voice to be Thomas, and he was unable able to stop the ocean of jealousy rush through him. He had noticed the way Thomas had danced with Mitchie earlier that evening, or maybe it was yesterday evening, time seemingly slipping away from him.

Shane shook away his doubts, she loved him, she had declared it less than an hour ago. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but that thought didn't make him feel anymore comfortable with the meeting, which is why he didn't go in, it's why he stayed on the other side of the door, pressing his ear determinedly against it.

*

"Don't be like that Mitch" Thomas cooed, leaning forward and wrapping his hand around her own.

"Don't call me Mitch!" Mitchie demanded, pulling her hand from his grasp.

"Oh, Mitch" Thomas drooled, emphasising the name she reserved for her closet friends. "Let's just have some fun tonight" Thomas stated, inching closer to a disgusted Mitchie whom took a step back, only to be met by the bedroom door. "You know you want it" Thomas laughed, leaning forward and placing a kiss upon her lips.

"I said no!" Mitchie shouted, pressing her hands against his chest and turning her head to the side, freeing her lips from his disturbing and sickening capture.

*

Shane lifted his head from the door after hearing Mitchie's raised voice, that last sentence being the only one he had been able to decipher, the rest being inaudible mumbles. What had she meant by that? Shane pursed his lips before returning his ear to its place on the door.

*

"I said yes!" Thomas replied with another laugh, seemingly believing that Mitchie was just playing hard to get. He pressed his body temptingly against Mitchie's, snaking his arms around her waist and pressing his lips against hers once more. She squirmed under his touch, pressing her hands against him again, but his strength over powering her own.

"Get off of me!" Mitchie screamed, between kisses, her stomach lurching as he continued to move her lips over her own, the urge to be sick creeping defiantly up her throat.

*

Shane snapped his head from the door, that he had heard. It had been the only sentence that he had been able to hear clearly, but the one sentence that he had never wanted to hear Mitchie say. Shane wrapped his hand around the door handle, anger fuelling him as he burst through the door, his heart racing, petrified of what he would find.

*

Mitchie continued to writhe under his touch, her ears prickling as she heard someone scream her name, but was a little preoccupied to find out whose booming voice it was. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she felt Thomas's hands raise a little higher upon her body.

Suddenly she felt the nauseating lips leave her own, the repulsive touch being torn away from her sides. She opened her eyes abruptly, confusion tearing through her shivering limbs. Mitchie gasped at the scene that was playing out in front of her, Shane was viciously pulling Thomas, by his collar, away from Mitchie, his eyes dark and furious, his jaw clenched.

"How dare you touch her!" Shane bellowed, turning Thomas to face him before bringing his fist violently and hatefully into Thomas's cheek, watching satisfied as he fell to the floor, cradling his cheek with a hesitant hand.

"I- I'm sorry!" Thomas half-shouted as he sunk even further against the floor, terrified under the intense, murderous glare that protruded from Shane's eyes. "I'm sorry" Thomas repeated as he clambered to his feet and ran past Shane, who turned to him, watching as he left the room.

"Touch her again, and I will kill you!" Shane roared honestly, following in Thomas's frightful footsteps and slamming the door shut, the walls vibrating with the aftershock "Are you ok?" Shane questioned as he turned to Mitchie, who was still pressed up against the bedroom door, her eyes wide and her body quivering.

"Mitch?" Shane asked softly, walking towards the shaking brunette. "Are you ok?" Shane repeated, gliding even closer to her and letting his hand graze sensitively over her hairline.

"Shane" She whispered, locking her tearful eyes onto his own. "Shane" She said again, her tone pulling agonisingly against Shane's heart. "Thank you" She added before falling against his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his broad physique.

"You don't need to thank me, Mitch" Shane told her as he stroked the back of her head comfortingly, her touch extinguishing the rage and loathing that was festering within him.

"I-I'm sorry" Mitchie choked out, burying her head deeper into his chest.

"What for?" Shane asked, baffled by her need to apologise, letting his hands slip to the small of her back, his heart yearning for her to be even closer.

"For leaving. I shouldn't have. I- I don't want to lose you" She managed to say through her tears, tightening her grip on Shane even more.

"You could never lose me Mitch, trust me" Shane told her sincerely, placing a tender kiss on the top of her head, smiling slightly as he felt her shiver beneath him. "Now, what you said earlier-" Shane started, this was it.

"I don't want to talk about it, look, I'm not going to be bitter because you rejected me. I'd rather have you as just a friend than not have you in my life at all" Mitchie mumbled into his chest, her tears beginning to soak through to his skin, but he didn't mind.

"Mitch, you need to listen to me" Shane said, determined as he placed his hands upon her upper arms and pushed her away gently, making sure to look her in the eyes. "I. Love. You." He said slowly, never breaking eye contact with her.

"W-What?" Was all Mitchie managed to say, her eyes widening once again, her arms that were once one his hips, falling to her sides.

"I love you!" Shane repeated with a laugh. "More than anything in this entire world! I had planned to ask you to be my girlfriend in all honesty but I chickened out" Shane told her, a smile playing on his lips.

"But-but you can't love _me_" Mitchie stuttered, looking down at herself, much like she had earlier.

"Why can't you see how beautiful you are? Mitch, you are the most amazing person I've ever met, and ever will meet. And what ever you think, you are the most stunning person that I've ever laid my eyes on, and you're so stupid for thinking otherwise" Shane recited, cupping her chin with his hand and grazing his thumb over her cheek tenderly.

"You- Love- Me?" Mitchie said slowly, completely dumbfounded by the mere prospect. Shane sighed exasperatedly, not knowing how else to explain it to her. But then it clicked. Shane bought his hand to the back of her heard, urging her forward before letting his lips glide over hers, he was met with the taste of her tears, the taste of someone else, two variables that ignited hatred within him. He was seconds from pulling away, but then she was kissing him back, her own taste breaking through, destroying the unwanted ones and tempting Shane's taste buds with intoxicating and desirable flavours.

"Do you understand now?" Shane asked as they pulled away, both breathless and filled with bliss. Mitchie looked up at him, not realising that one person could be so ecstatically happy.

"I do now" Mitchie stated with a beaming smile.

After all, actions spoke louder than words.

* * *

Shane wandered back into the lobby of the hotel, the first hotel, where they're life-changing experience had started. The experience that had bought tears, turmoil, unexplainable angst and loathing, yet had still bought him the most beautiful, radiant and blissful feeling he had ever experienced. This time he was walking into the hotel, an ecstatic smile fixated upon his face, his hand wrapped protectively and securely around Mitchie Torres's. He inhaled sharply as he felt her thumb begin to massage his hand, an indescribably feeling of desire and excitement tingling through his arm. He had never known happiness or passion like this had even existed.

But now he had it.

"What do we have here then?" The pair looked up concurrently, the covering of rapture that had been coating their eyes disappearing as they heard her voice. "You have got to be kidding me? You're still going to go along with this stupid little façade?" Ruby cackled as her false lash covered eyes fell upon the entwined hands.

"Actually-" Shane started as he looked down at Mitchie, their eyes meeting and symmetrical smiles of delight and humour smothering their lips. "-This is real" Shane added, not able to tear his gaze away from Mitchie's mesmerising eyes.

"What? Is that some sort of joke?" Ruby spat, hesitancy clear in her tone as she studied the pair.

"Nope, this is real." Shane repeated, finally twisting his eyes away from Mitchie.

"Yep" Mitchie added, her tone glee filled and elated. "Oh" Mitchie muttered as she removed her hand from Shane's before moving dangerously close to Ruby. "We have you to thank completely"

"What? Why?" Ruby blurted out, her words short and sharp.

"Because I would have just kept waiting and hoping for him to love me in return but then you made me think that it was impossible. So I thought what the hell, and I told him" Mitchie told her smugly.

"And you can guess the rest" Shane added as he snaked his arms around Mitchies stomach, resting his chin upon her shoulder.

"But-" Ruby began but Mitchie held her hand up to silence her.

"Ruby, please. Don't be modest, this is all because of you" Mitchie stated as she twisted her neck to kiss Shane on the cheek, stifling a laugh as she turned to see Ruby's horrified face. "Thank You" Mitchie added, her voice dripping in sugar and false appreciation. She let her happiness shine through as a beaming smile ripped across her face before she untangled Shane's arms from around her and linked her hand with his once more before pulling him away from Ruby.

"Oh and Ruby?" Shane shouted as the pair ceased walking, his eyes upon Ruby who turned to face the pair. "If you hadn't guessed you've been kicked off the tour" Shane called, his voice matching Mitchie's honey filled tone. "Thanks again" He shouted as he and Mitchie wandered up the stairs, their laughter filling the room.

Ruby grunted loudly as she clenched her fists and stamped her foot stubbornly against the floor, the thought of her losing sending her body into a seizure of anger and denial. "No!" She screamed, as she looked up at the couple, many people staring to look at her, camera phones being instantly taken from the pockets. "Ruby Jackson doesn't lose!"

"Aw poor naïve little Ruby" Shane said sarcastically as he and Mitchie stopped walking up the stairs, both look over the railing at the blonde whose face was gleaming scarlet, her teeth grinding savagely over her bottom lip.

"I will break you two up, you can count on that" She shrieked, her hair flying recklessly in front of her face. "I will make your lives miserable"

"No you won't Ruby" Mitchie snapped suddenly. "You _have_ lost and you need to move on" Mitchie added with a smirk as she placed herself on her tiptoes playfully and kissed Shane quickly, yet meaningfully on the lips. "You've lost" She repeated as Shane led her up the last few stairs, the pair disappearing into another room. Mitchie's smirk immediately turned into a beaming grin once they were out of sight. After all, it was true, Ruby had lost, completely and utterly whilst, she, Mitchie Torres had won. She had won the most amazing and truly magnificent prize that any girl could ask for. Shane's love. And she wasn't planning on giving that up anytime soon.

* * *

Shane sat on the sofa, one arm wrapped tightly around the girl he loved, Mitchie. Her head was resting comfortably against his chest, one hand upon his stomach teasingly. He was content, actually, no, he wasn't. He was more than content, there really was no word to describe the happiness that he was feeling. He dipped his head slightly, the intoxicating smell of her hair drifting desirably up his nose.

"_And finally, today we have seen the downfall of one of the most precious stars in America, Ruby Jackson"_ Mitchie's eyes widened as the presenter declared the sentence, confusion and intrigue running through her, that and a buzz of excitement.

"_It all started here-"_ The female entertainment news presenter, stepped aside, the camera showing a clip, a clip that she had not seen, a clip that she had not even thought had happened. It was shaky dark footage, heads moving in and out of view, loud screams causing the sound to crackle and the filming device to shake. But still, she couldn't deny what she had seeing, there was Shane, his face twisted into indescribable panic as he shouted wildly into the crowd. Shouting his love for her.

"Oh my gosh" Mitchie whispered, sitting up a little, stiffening as she observed the torment upon his face. Shane cringed slightly at the memory before pulling Mitchie back down, stroking her arm soothingly. "Shane, I'm sorry" She whispered, much like she had the night before.

"Mitchie, you did nothing wrong. Everything's great now, and that's all that matters" Shane told her sincerely, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead, lingering as he felt her shiver.

"_Yes, that is Shane Grey, one third of Connect Three, declaring his love for a girl that was seemingly fleeing from him. But a few hours later, Shane was seen re-entering the hotel with the girl, Mitchie, hand in hand. So I think it's safe to say that Shane Grey is off of the market. But what does this have to do with Ruby Jackson, Shane's ex girlfriend? Well, here is some more phone footage that was taken in the hotel, minutes after the happy coupled entered" _

Shane let a small laugh escape his lips as the new phone video showed Ruby cursing at the entwined couple, threatening to break them up, a savage, unattractive look plastered upon her face. Mitchie curled a little closer to Shane, as Ruby's meaningless and empty warns of misery hit her ears.

"_There is no denying the malicious intent that was met by her words. Jealously and intimidation? A big no no in the celeb world Ruby." _

"_She'll definitely regret that, I hear her fansite has already lost over 300,000 members. I think her career is pretty much over." _

Shane turned off the television, a small smile upon his face, things really couldn't get any better. He physically couldn't be any happier. He wrapped his arm even tighter around Mitchie who sighed in satisfaction. Shane bit his lip as he looked down at the most beautiful creation on earth, ecstasy pouring through him, thanking god that she had not been faking, thanking god that it hadn't all just been pretend.

_The end. _

* * *

A/n: So there you have it. The end. I apologise if it got a little tedious and boring at the end, I was going to end it at _'After all, actions spoke louder than words' _But I really wanted to chuck in the destruction of Ruby's career as I'm such a lovely person :).

Anyway, so thats that. Thankyou to everyone who read my story, Favourited either myself or my story, but most of all, as always, the biggest thankyou goes to you readers who take the time to review and give me feedback. No words can describe how much they mean to me. (cheese alert) So yeah...Thanks!

Oooh and I thought i'd let you know about this amazing author that I stumbled upon recently, their name is EatSleepBreatheJonas and their stories are amazing, seriously, completely superior to mine. Definitly go check them out, some have mature content but if you're old enough for that sort of thing they are brilliant lol :)

I didn't own anything Camp Rock or Jonas Brothers related. Thanks again, reviews would be awesome. Bye for now. x


	13. An: Sequal?

Hey guys, Emma here.

I was just wondering if any of you would be interested in a sequal for this story..!? I have an idea for it, so if you fancy reading it let me know!

Thanks for being awesome!!

x


	14. An: Guess what!

Guess what!?! Guess what!?! Guess what!?!

**_SEQUAL! _**

**'All Just A Lie' has begun, you can find the first chapter on my page!!!!**

I'll see you over there ;)

Emma. x


End file.
